She May Be The One
by fireicegirl16
Summary: The gang goes to a new school and simon meets a girl that he believes is "the one" but she however has a dark secret that can kill her and her true love. Rated M for word, violence and lemons.
1. Slut

Simon woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. At first, he didn't know where it was coming from but then he remembered that it was beside his bed on top of the brown dresser. He turned it off.

He got up and saw Tori in her own bed sleeping and snoring.

She looked almost innocent. The way her hair was pulled back and the covers covering her body.

_Almost_

He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her head.

She woke up and starting swear at him.

"What the fuck! Simon, you are the worst half-brother ever. I can't believe it. I was having a wonderful dream with a boy and _you_, Blondie, had to ruin it." She was yelling and throwing stuff at him.

He easily dodged them and started to laugh.

"It's not funny." She yelled.

He was still laughing.

"Ha-ha! You should've seen the look on your face. You were all like 'no, I was having a dream about a boy blah, blah, blah, Blondie, blah, blah, blah. It was funny."

"Not as funny as you'll be when I rip your guts out!"

"Aww! The drama queen is cranky."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, come on, it's that the way you are gonna be on your first day of school?"

She was about to say something but then her face lit up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

He rolled his eyes and got dressed.

30 minutes later, Tori comes out looking like a total slut.

She had a purple tube top, a black ruffled mini and black high heels with stones on it. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had a goo chi bag and sunglasses that was sitting on top of her head.

Simon dropped his mouth. "Oh my fucking god! My eyes, they burn!"He said covering his eyes dramatically.

"Oh shut up Simon! At least I'm making an impression on the 1st day of school unlike you." she said, gesturing to his denim jeans, v-neck t-shirt and black shoes.

"At least I don't look like a slut"

She glared at him furiously and started throwing items at him once more. The lamp barely missed his head.

"You are so fucking crazy and stupid and ignorant! Ugh! I'm embarrassed to be related to you."

"Hey slut, we're gonna be late to school." Simon said as ran to the door and down the stairs.

He saw Chloe and Derek already eating.

"How long were you up?" He asked her.

"Awhile, Derek got hungry so I made him some breakfast. There's still some left-overs if you want." Chloe said as she drank her OJ.

"Thanks" He said as he grabbed some milk and bacon.

"Why'd you call Tori a slut?" Derek asked.

"You called her a what?" Chloe asked surprised. Of course, she never swore and the rare chances she did was when she was super super mad and that was a side no one ever wanted to see again.

"Hey, it's not my fault…you should've seen the way she was dressed...she…" but before he could finish, Tori came down swearing.

"You are so gonna fucking pay!" Tori threatened but before she could get to Simon but Chloe came between them and tried to calm her down.

Simon saw Derek with his eyes wide open and mouth open.

He smacked him on the head and he recovered his features.

Tori was very under-dressed while Chloe was dressed modestly. She had a simple light blue halter top with blue rhinestone jeans and matching shoes.

She looked beautiful.

But she's Derek's mate and Simon couldn't do anything about it.

"That's why." He stated.

"No wonder, good thing Chloe doesn't dress like that although it would look good on her…" he trailed off, probably thinking about her, again.

Simon noticed he had a black short sleeved shirt and gray long sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey kids! how's everything going?" His father said as he came in.

"We're fine kit."Chloe answered. Tori had calmed down a bit but she was miffed.

"Tori, why are you dressed like that?" Kit asked.

"I want to make a good impression on the first day of school."

"Don't you think it's a bit too revealing?"

"Dad, I always dress like this or similar to this." It was true she _did_ dress like that. The only time she dressed normally was when cold or went to bed. Thank goodness!

"Okay…" he sounded unsure but didn't say anything else.

"Well, I'm off to work but I'll be back early because Mr. Everson is visiting."

"Who's he" Simon asked.

"An old friend of mine, he has kids that were a part of the experiment but they managed to escape. Anyways, we'll be staying over the weekend."

"Who are the kids?" Chloe asked.

"You'll see but…oh! You guys will be late. Come on. I'll drive you." he said grabbing his car keys and briefcase.

They all grabbed their bags and ran to the car.


	2. Morning Fun

Samira woke up at 7:15 in the morning. Her best friend, Jessie, was still sleeping so she tiptoed to her drawers, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

She took a very hot shower and stepped out. She wiped the mirror which was covered from the fog of the heat and brushed her light brown hair. It reached her waist and it was straight. It had natural golden streaks and it accentuated her hair color.

But she didn't like how she looked. She looked too...womanly. She had enticing hazel eyes that changed to different shades of yellow or brown depending on the light.

She left her hair out like always and like always it hid her face and eyes. She brushed her teeth and decided to wear loose jeans and a long black t-shirt that covered her butt.

She hated her body. She liked how her body was last year. Flat-chested and no curves with a barely visible butt and chest and a not-so-flat stomach, but _no _her body decided to go through some changes and now bada-bing-bada-boom.

She looked like a fully grown woman. She had curves that were visible, bigger butt and breasts, a flat stomach, bigger thighs and slightly visible muscles.

She hated this. Her best friend, Jessie, kept telling her how she wished she had her body and would kill to have one.

Samira laughed at the memory and remembered that she would always tell her that they should switch bodies. Jessie was always laughing and smiling and joking.

She didn't know why Jessie wanted her body. Jessie had more curves than she did and a bigger ass and chest. Her hair was wavy and dark red with highlights and it reached her shoulders. Jessie didn't like to have her really long because she would complain that it would get tangled. She had beautiful green eyes that changed to either darker green or lighter green based on the light.

She was definitely more outgoing than Samira was. Samira's brothers were more outgoing than she was. _Everyone_ was more outgoing than she was. She looked at her watch and it read 7:35 so she decided to wake Jessie up.

She was all tangled in her covers.

"Jessie, Jessie." She whispered and shook her. She didn't move. "Jessie, Jess, Come on Jess, wake up." She whispered louder. She mumbled something in her breath and flipped to the other side of the bed.

Samira sighed loudly and then she got an idea. She knew Jessie was going to get mad at her for what she was about to do but if she didn't wake up, her brothers would eat the food and those boys could eat a whole buffet and still be hungry.

Samira saw a glass of water across the room on top of her dresser and raised her hand, focusing on the water. She felt the pull of the water and knew that she had connected with it. It raised and followed the movements of her hand like a snake. She pulled her hand towards herself while the water followed and she quickly flicked it towards Jessie's face. The water flew past her and smacked Jessie's face.

She woke up spluttering water and swore.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? UGH! MIRA, YOU'RE SO CRAZY! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID…" She continued yelling at her and she tried not to laugh as Jessie got out of her bed dripping wet.

"Jess! I had to! You wouldn't wake up. Do you _want_ my brothers to eat all the food again?"

Her hands were glowing red since Jessie controlled fire and created fire while Samira controlled and made water but there was something that she wished she didn't know have and would kill herself to get rid of it…

Jessie gasped and grabbed random clothing, running to the bathroom and slamming the door in the process.

10 minutes later, she was out, fully dressed with a black vest, gray shirt underneath, tight black velvet jeans and sneakers that matched her outfit while her hair was tied up in a ponytail with bangs on her forehead.

She looked beautiful and Mike was lucky to have her as his mate.

"Come on!" she grabbed her arms and pulled her along with her while they ran down the stairs.

Thankfully, her brothers hadn't gone down because the food was still there. Bacons, eggs, milk, juice, pancakes, biscuits, and about every other breakfast food you could think off. They were all piled up high onto the table, since her brothers always ate most of it.

She looked for her dad and saw him drinking his morning coffee from his mug.

"Thanks Dad." She said softly. They had a..._ strenuous _relationship ever since her father had sent her and her brothers to the Frost house for 'troubled teens' he father had believed something was wrong with her since her mother died.

He just grunted.

Apparently, the Frost House was part of the Edison Group and the kids were the experiments.

She met Jessie there and Jessie fell in love at first sight with her brother Mike. Since then, they became really close.

When her father had heard that they had escaped, he tried everything he could to get them back. When he found them, he regretted everything. Samira told him what had happened and who they were and he accepted them.

Everyone but her.

Samira's ability to control water at her own will ran through her mother's side of the family since her also controlled water but not like how Samira could. Her mother could only control water that she could see but since the Frost House genetically altered Samira, she was able to create water from air, plants, trees and everything that had hydrogen inside of them. She could also control the cold and ice in liquids and plants.

But the one thing that made her powerful and dangerous was the one thing she wished she couldn't do. It was a burden to have that ability and if she lost control, she wouldn't be able to stop. Because of this ability, she was dangerous and was needed to be 'terminated'. Her brothers were also dangerous and so was Jessie, so they all decided to escape.

She heard her brothers wrestling and running down the stairs.

"Hey, lil sis, save me some bacon." Dave said as he reached the table.

She laughed and threw him a piece.

"Hey, sweetie, how's my lil princess?" Mike said to Jessie.

"She's fine." She said as she giggled. He came over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Samira felt envious because she had no one who loved her and understood her like Jessie

Her father didn't understand her. He loved her, she know he does, but he never shows it to her anymore.

Her brothers started pulverizing their food while she got up and rinsed her plate of food.

"Alright kids, I have to go to work and you guys have to get to school."

"Yeah, Mr. Everson." Jessie said. Her father told her he could call her Kevin but she just felt awkward calling him that,

"Oh, I need you guys to get here early; we're visiting an old friend of mine with his kids. They were experiments of the Lyle house. They're new so please be on your best behavior when we go visit." He said.

"Who are they?" Her brother, David, asked.

"He's Kit and one of the kid's aunt, her name is Lauren, is staying with them." He said.

"Okay, Dad, we'll get here early." Mike said.

"Okay kids, be careful." He said and with that her dad got in his car and left.

"Alright, race you guys, girls against boys, no mercy." Her brother Dave said.

"Ha! You're on!" Jessie said.

Mike circled her and gave her a kiss under her chin.

"You sure?" He asked flirtatiously. "We don't want to embarrass you." She giggled and pushed him away, _hard_

"Ha! We'll see who gets embarrassed by whow." She said as she pulled Samira and ran out the door.

"Come on Mira! Let's go!" she said as they ran. They heard the boys laugh and slam the front door running after them

"You are so gonna pay for that, Jessie!" Mike yelled after them as they ran.


	3. Hazel Eyes

"Thanks, Dad!" Simon yelled as he drove off.

Already some girls were checking him out and giggling.

"Wow, I didn't think there were going to be so many kids." Chloe said as she rubbed her arms.

Derek came up behind her and gave her a hug from behind.

"Don't worry, it will be fine, Chlo." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

Simon couldn't help but feel envy and jealousy towards them. Come on, his anti-social wolf brother gets the girl from _his_dreams. But what shocked him the most was that she chose Derek over him.

_Derek over him._

That was a shock since Simon was never rejected before.

The school was big, made out of red bricks and paintings all over it of cultures and traditions.

The laughter and gossip that was going around was 10 times louder than his previous school.

The kids crowded around the front of the school like bees fighting for honey when the bell rang.

As quickly as it came, the groups dispersed into the school. The school seemed to engulf them and soon there was nothing left but them and the school.

"I guess we should go inside now." Simon suggested as he slung his book bag higher on his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." Tori said as she skipped towards the school while Derek grabbed Chloe's hand and walked after Tori.

Simon went after them. For some strange reason, he felt that something good was going to happen today.

They were in the main office as they waited for their escort to take them to class. Every female kept sneaking glances at him and he smiled out of respect.

"Keep doing that blondie and you'll give them a heart attack." Tori said as she adjusted her skirt.

"You're just mad that no one paid any attention to you, not that they would since you're dressed as a sl…"

"You guys, come on." Chloe said as she tried to stop their bickering. Chloe didn't like to see them fighting every chance they got but they couldn't help it. It was a need like a need for breathing air but just to please Chloe he stopped while Tori mumbled a 'whatever' under her breath.

"Okay, kids," A plump woman said as she came towards them. She had black hair that was in a bun, some crooked glasses with chains that dangled from the ends, and a pink suit. Her eyes were dark brown and had freckles across her nose.

"Just follow me and we will take you to Mr. Pyle's class." She gestured towards the door and walked out. They grabbed their stuff and followed.

"Oh, and before I forget, here are your locker combinations." She said as she handed everyone a pink slip.

They followed her in silent as they walked up some spiral stairs, down a couple of hallways and some more stairs. She stopped in front of a door and knocked.

A bald man with glasses came out the door and they started to whisper.

They nodded and she turned towards them.

"Okay, this is Mr. Pyle's, just go on in and if you need anything, just come on by the main office at any time. I'm serious if you need anything and I mean _anything_." She looked straight at Simon and winked.

Tori made a gagging sound. It was weird that old people were hitting on him even if they shouldn't but still.

They followed after Mr. Pyle into the classroom and were greeted with gasps and whispers and giggles.

Simon was pretty sure he knew why.

"Okay class, it appears we have some new students in here. Come in Kids."

Simon managed to catch some of what the girls were saying as they shot flirtatious looks at him.

"He's cute…"

"Mmmm… he is so going to be mine."

"Nuh-uh, he's mine."

"No! Mine."

He couldn't help but smile. It was just an impulse but that made them even more lovey-dovey.

But suddenly he felt someone's eyes on him.

He knew _everyone_was looking at him but this was different. It was as if she was taking him in, trying to see him, the _real_Simon. It was warm and pleasant and he instinctively knew where to look.

He turned his head and laid his eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world.

She had beautiful hazel eyes with long straight light brown hair with golden highlights

There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. It was as if he knew her all his life but he was certain he never met her before.

Of course, this was what he felt when he saw Chloe but now that he thought about it, this was nothing compared to what he felt towards Chloe. Everything that he had for Chloe was evaporated as soon as he laid his eyes with this girl. _She_was what he wanted and he knew it just by looking at her eyes.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true_

But she was different somehow, there was something about her that separated her from the rest of the girls that he met and knew. But she didn't act like all the other girls like he expected. She just stared at his with a surprised and curious look.

The world just seemed to disappear around him and he saw a halo of light surround her. She was the light to his darkness. She was all he could see. She was all he _wanted_to see.

He flashed a coy smile at her and her cheeks flushed immediately.

She seemed to be struggling somehow and looked tired when she pulled her eyes away from him. He frowned slightly because she looked away.

He was so used to girls staring at him all day but this, _this_ girl, only looked at him for a few seconds which felt like hours and turned away as if she was embarrassed.

This was totally not what he expected from her. He expected her to smile and flirt back but she didn't. She just looked away.

"Okay, okay, class. Settle down and let them introduce themselves."

"I'm Tori."

"I'm Chloe."

"I'm Derek."

"And I'm Simon."

As soon as he said his name, all the girls squealed. He expected for the hazel eyed girl to do the same but she simply stared down at her desk.

"Thank you, now you may take a seat."

There were plenty of seats in the middle more than 6 but what he really wanted was to sit by her. He quickly scanned for a seat next to her and smiled when he saw it was empty.

"Ooh…Simon, sit by me."

"No, by me!"

"No, me, sit here."

Every single girl was trying to get him to sit by them but he simply made his way to the girl with hazel eyes.

He sat down by her but she didn't seem to hear him since she didn't raise her head or anything.

"Hey." I whispered.

She didn't answer.

"Hey, you. Excuse me."

She still didn't answer.

"Hello, girl with the brown hair. I know you hear me talking to you."

She sighed softly and answered.

"Yes." She sounded annoyed but her voice was soft like water and melodic like wind chimes.

"What's your name?"

She was about to answer but then a blonde girl came over and started flirting with him. For the first time ever, he was annoyed and tense when she came over.

He loved to flirt with girls and he didn't tense up but now that this girl in front of him he wanted to get rid of her. "Hey there, cutie, what are you doing with the freak over here?" She said loudly.

He felt such a strong need to protect the hazel eyed girl that he wanted to step in between them to block this blonde girl from _his_ hazel eyed one.

"You know, you just read my mind when _you_ came over." He said which was a shock to him since he never offended girls, except for Tori but she really didn't count.

"Oh, come now," She said, her voice strained. "You don't mean that."

Mr. Pyle called her attention.

"Ms. Miranda, sit down and do your work."

_Miranda, _he thought, _a perfect name for a bitch like her. Whoa! Wait! Where did that come from? _

She left his side and went to sit at her desk in the front.

The hazel eyed girl beside him sighed and she shifted in her chair uncomfortably. She seemed to be reading a book but her attention seemed far-off. He tried to get her attention for over an hour and she acted like she didn't hear him, which was another thing he wasn't accustomed too.

He didn't even hear the teacher giving lectures or the girls whispering his name.

As soon as the bell rang, the hazel-eyed girl bolted out of the room without a backwards glance leaving a very flustered teacher and students in the class.

She seemed to run pretty fast since her desk was all the way in the back and the door was at least a 30 second walk.

"Geez, what's her problem?" some red-headed guy said.

"I guess she wanted to run home and cry to her mommy." a girl with glasses said.

"Hey, don't you know? She doesn't have a mother or a father for that matter." Another guy said.

_She doesn't have parents,_ he thought.

She certainly was shy but she seemed so healthy for a girl who lost her parents, but maybe there was something else going on.

"Hey, don't say anything to her; you know how her brother get when we mess with her." Another guy said.

Simon decided to leave them to their conversation and do some research on this girl.

"Hey, Si, wait for us." His friends called as they got their stuff. He was dying to see the hazel-eyed girl and hoped with all his heart that she was in his classes.


	4. Leave me alone!

Simon was not in any of her classes and she was glad.

But for some strange reason, she had a need to see him again and she wanted to get to know him but she forced herself to not to think any of those thoughts.

They bring her nothing but trouble, always have been, always will.

She learned the hard way that guys like Simon, who flirt with girls and got the girl they wanted without being rejected once meant nothing but trouble. She was _not_going down that road again.

The bell rang for 1st lunch which happened to be at 11:35 and ended at 12:25. Not a lot of time but they _were_a big school and we have over 500 students.

The students piled onto the marble floors of the light blue hallways and ran towards the dark blue double doors of the cafeteria or their tall cream colored lockers which is the size of an average person.

She waited towards the corner of the lockers where no one would bump into her. Anyone could get squashed trying to make their way to their locker or even across the hall for that matter. After a good while, the hallways cleared as students made their way to the cafeteria.

She went towards her locker which was right around the corner. She sighed with relief when she saw she was alone in the hallway. As she walked to her locker, she saw several sheets of paper sticking out from it.

She grabbed them and opened them. Her hands trembled and heat rushed to her cheeks.

All of the papers were drawings or cut-outs of her. There was a big X on her eyes and mouth and red dots sticking out of her head. Under the words said in big, fat red letters. "SAMIRA EVERSON, YOU WILL PAY IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SIMON BAE!"

She shook with anger and fear and crumpled up the papers and threw it into the nearest trash can.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She knew the handwriting very, _very_well. It was Miranda's trying to get at _her_just because Simon sat beside her in class.

_Calm down, Mira,_she said to herself. _Calm down; just think about your favorite place in the world or your favorite person. Who's your favorite person in the world?_

_MOM_

She immediately thought of her mom and tears came to her eyes. She died when she was just 10 years old. She didn't remember much but her Dad used to told her that she was the spitting image of her mother.

She missed her. Her mother would always comfort her and helped her with her homework. She would always buy her crayons and pencils for her drawings.

She would always give her words of encouragement when she was having trouble at school or anything for that matter.

She missed her lullabies that her mother sang to her and her mother taught them to her.

She missed everything about her, but the more she thought about her, the harder it was for her face to appear.

She was rapidly losing her memories of her mother and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She didn't realize the tears falling down her cheeks.

The only thing she had of her mother's was her necklace which was passed down to her and her mother passed it down to her. It was a celestial crescent moon with a star in the middle and smaller star attached to the bigger one.

This was just not her day. Everything was going wrong, Simon, Miranda, the notes and name-calling. She never called this much attention in her entire 16 years of life and it was not pleasant.

She wiped her tears away and took a big shaky breath as she opened her locker.

She took out her books and papers from her book bag and placed it inside. She had a big pile of papers and books in her hand and her book-bag fell to the ground. She growled softly and bent to pick it up while placing the papers and books on her lap.

But it was hard since the books were heavy and every time she moved, the papers and books would threaten to fall out all over the place.

Slowly, she reached for her bag and grabbed the handle but just as she was about to stand up, someone yelled, "Hey!" and she banged her head on the top drawer of her locker and all her papers and books fell to the ground.

"Ow!" She yelled, rubbing her head.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, let me help you." She knew that voice. It was Simon's and he touched her arm but the warmth and tingle that went through her body was enough to make her swat him away.

"No! I'm fine." She yelled as she winced in pain.

"Let me…"

"I said, No!" She stood up as a wave of dizziness washed over but she forced herself not to be swayed. She struggled to show Simon that she was fine and didn't need any help from him.

She looked at him and his eyes showed worryness, but then his eyes glinted and he smiled and as when he smiled and her eyes locked with his. Her pain subsided and she had a strong need to tell him what was going on and how he made her feel but there was something about this that felt like Déjà vu.

This only happened once. A sorcerer eyes would only glint if he was using a spell and she knew too well what a sorcerer would do. Because of one sorcerer, she was forced to use her power and kill someone she loved.

But if her gut was telling her something then it meant that Simon…

No, it couldn't be, he was just a regular boy trying to use his charms to make girls fall in love with him so he could dump them later. However, no matter how much she tried to fight her feelings towards him, she couldn't lie that she was falling hard for him and she could nothing to stop it.

She shook her head and the feeling of spilling her guts to him evaporated. The glint in his eyes disappeared.

Because of him, she was receiving dirty looks and threatening notes and unnecessary attention.

Until _he_came along, everything was fine. She wasn't confused with her feelings and trying to decide if she could trust people again. She didn't get reprimanding notes in her locker and she certainly didn't get butterflies in her stomach or have her heart pounding away when Simon was near her.

Because of _him, _she was in this situation.

"Just go, I can do this by myself." She said as angrily as she could. She ignored his look of hurt on his face and bent to pick up her books and papers.

"Let me help." He said.

"I said no," She said as she quickly grabbed her stuff and just threw them in her locker.

"Well, I'm helping you whether you like it or not." He said, his voice slightly impatient.

Anger rushed through her and she felt such a need to push him away or better yet…

NO!

She shoulnt be thinking that. Not after what happened with _her_.

He picked up her papers and threw them in her locker.

A deep voice from the back of her started speaking.

_Yes, Samira, do it. You know you want to. It's his fault that you're stuck as the freak of the school. You did it before and look how powerful you felt._

The voice was so familiar.

_Yes,_she thought, _he does. Because of him, I'm stuck in this situation._

Suddenly, her senses were heightened and the liquid in the air was more visible to her eyes and it felt really, _really _good.

_Yes, _the voice said. _Thata girl, just do it, feel how good it makes you feel. It tastes so good doesn't it? Join me, join me and become what you truly were meant to be._

All she had to do was move her hand, pretend she grabbing something in the air and move her hand toward his body and…

"Hello!" The voice said, it sounded distant but it made her heart pound.

She turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw a boy with almond-shaped brown eyes and dark blonde spiky hair.

He looked familiar and the boy moved his hand in front of her but it was hazy. He was disappearing until she felt electricity, not the bad kind of electricity, but the good kind that rushed through her body from her shoulders.

The boy was getting clearer and he was saying something, his face filled with worry. She shook her head and the voice disappeared.

"What…what happened?" she asked as she shook her head again and rubbed her eyes. The liquid in the air was disappearing.

It was there but I just couldn't see it anymore only feel it.

"You just stopped and out of nowhere you stood up and started walking. You looked hypnotized. Your eyes were black. Are you okay? I tried everything even my spells but nothing was working until I decided to shake you out of it."

He was rambling and running his hand through his hair, spiking it up in the process.

"Wait, did you say spells?" She asked. She didn't know if her mind playing tricks on her or if she was hearing wrong but she was pretty sure he said spells and only witches and sorcerers used spells.

He blushed and his voice cracked when he said, "No"

"No, I'm pretty sure you said spells and only…" She stopped herself before explaining more and blowing her cover.

"Only what?" He prompted. It was like he knew something but wanted to her to confirm something.

"N-Nothing. Look, you should just go. I need to go." She said as she closed her locker and started to walk away from him.

But he was not giving up that easily, he just stepped in her way.

"Move!" she said as she tried to sidestep him but he just blocked her path. Her anger was turning into annoyance.

"What's your name?" He said, smiling the smile he used on her earlier that managed to make her

"If I tell you, will you move?"

He rubbed his chin and smiled again..

"Yes." He said.

"It's Samira, but friends call me Mira," she said then mumbled under my breath, "They would if I had any."

"What was that?" He asked me.

"Nothing, Can I please go?" She said as she moved away from him.

"Not yet."

"Look, Simon, I really have to go, I…uh…need to find my brothers and my best friend."

"Let me take you." he offered.

"No! Ugh! Why can't you just leave me alone? I was fine until you came along." She said angrily. She was feeling frustrated and threatened every time he got close to her.

He frowned slightly.

"I don't know." He said softly.

"You don't know what?" she asked.

"Look, Mira, I don't know, there's something about you that I don't get. I guess I'm trying to find out what that is." He said as he looked her in the eye. There was no glint this time.

"Well, you're right. There is something different me about me but you're wasting your time trying to figure it out so if you don't want to get hurt," She said with a deadly calm and angrily at the same time and forcing herself to look into his eyes without getting weak kneed by his hotness. "I suggest you stay away from me." She was so angry with him and herself that she started to run away.

"Wait!"

She ran harder.

"WAIT!" He yelled again but she didn't stop.


	5. Figuring her out

The hazel eyed girl was not in any of his classes even though he really wanted her to be. He thought about her every minute of all day. He know it was clichéd and all but still.

There was something about her that called to him and he knew, he just knew that she was the 'one'.

It was lunchtime and the rest of his friends went off to eat. Tori was getting catcalls every where she went while Simon kept air kisses and air kisses.

Sometimes he imagined the hazel eyed girl doing that but then shook his head. Something told him she wasn't that type of girl.

The hall was empty and he was looking for his locker.

He finally found it near a corner and opened it. He quickly stuffed it with his books and papers that he got from his teachers. He slammed the locker and was about to head to the cafeteria until he heard a thump around the corner.

After the thump, he heard a soft growl and he slowly reached the corner. Once he did, he saw a girl with light brown hair and golden highlights bending over to pick up her bag.

Immediately, he knew it was her. The girl with hazel eyes.

He decided to greet since he didn't even know her name.

She made his heart pound like a jackhammer, she made her day brighter and when she was near, his stomach tangled into knots.

He walked over to her.

"Hey!" he said, too excitedly. She banged her head on her locker as she jumped in surprise and he books and paper in her lap flew all over the ground.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, let me help you."He said, cursing himself for getting her injured. He touched her arm as he felt a warmth and tingle shooting into his body.

She swatted him and knocked his hand away. "No! I'm fine." She yelled as she winced in pain.

"Let me…"

"I said, No!" She stood up defiantly although her body swayed a bit.

Simon decided to use a spell to remove her dizziness. He stared at her eyes and smiled to distract her from what he was doing.

He knew that his looks and body was enough to make girls swoon over him and distract them from anything.

He recited a spell in his head, "remove hanc puellam auxilio doloribus et sit iterum eadem."

This spell was good at easing pain and he just needed 5 seconds to remove her pain as long as she stared at his eyes.

But she didn't look entirely hypnotized by his spells, not even when he tried to get her attention in class.

My spells never failed him and they never were broken by anyone.

But this girl did. He felt like she was immune to his spells.

She shook her head and he noticed anger flash through her eyes.

"Just go, I can do this by myself." She was definitely angry. He didn't get it. She was the first girl who didn't fall for him immediately or shot him drooling looks as he walked by like every other girl.

He felt hurt that she was pushing him away and the more she pushed him away, the more he wanted to follow her and figure her out.

"Let me help." He offered. He wasn't going to move.

"I said no," She quickly grabbed her papers and just threw them in her locker.

She was stubborn, just like Chloe. Well, he was stubborn too and he was going to help her whether she wanted him to or not.

"Well, I'm helping whether you like it or not." He said impatiently.

He picked up her papers and threw them in her locker.

She just stared at me and then she changed. She looked like she was listening to something.

She was no longer angry and her face seemed different. As if she got darker and she, somehow, turned evil.

She just stared at him and he felt a small ounce of fear grow in his body.

Her eyes were no longer hazel but black. She looked darker; a side of her that he never knew existed. She looked she wanted to kill someone.

She started to move her hand towards the air as if there was something there but he couldn't see anything.

"Hello!" She looked down at him with a blank look. She wasn't responding.

"Hello?" He kept trying to get her attention and he saw her eyebrows furrow in confusion, as if she was trying to figure out who he was.

She wasn't the girl from this morning, she was someone else, entirely, someone darker.

He moved his hands in front of her and tried a spell to see if she was daydreaming. Simon saw a lot of strange things and this was definitely strange.

She was walking towards him and he started to say another spell out loud to stop her.

"somnium textor hoc ite puellae veniat ad saeculum." He waited for any indication that it was working but she just kept coming towards him.

What was going on? He tried another spell.

"proferres filiam a somno et sit liber."

She didn't stop.

What was going on?

She kept coming towards him and he grabbed her shoulders.

He felt electricity, not the bad kind of electricity, but the good kind rush through his body from where he placed his hands on her shoulders and he started to shake her since his spells weren't working.

There was definitely something going on. His spells always worked but she didn't even seem fazed.

She shook her head and looked around. "What…what happened?" Her eyes were back to normal.

"You just stopped and out of nowhere you stood up and started walking. You looked hypnotized. Your eyes got black. Are you okay? I tried everything even my spells but nothing seemed to get you back until I shook you."

I was rambling and running a hand through my hair out of frustration and didn't stop until she said something that caught me in surprise.

"Wait, did you say spells?" She asked.

"No" I tried to cover up my mistake. I just told her I used spells and everyone knows that only sorcerers used spells.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said spells and only…" She wasn't dumb but it sounded like she wanted to say more.

_A lot_ more.

"Only what?" He prompted. She was hiding something; he knew it by the way she refused to look at him.

"N-Nothing. Look, you should just go. I need to go." She closed her locker and started to walk away.

He stepped in her way because he wanted to know more and secondly, he really didn't want her to go away.

"Move!" She tried to side step him but he blocked her path.

Her face was clearly annoyed and that was exactly what he was going for. Maybe if he kept annoying her, she'll tell him something.

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling at her.

"If I tell you, will you move?"

He pretended to think and rubbed his chin and smiled again.

"Yes."

"It's Samira, but friends call me Mira," She said then mumbled something but he didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Can I please go?" He blocked her again.

"Not yet."

"Look, Simon, I really have to go, I…uh…need to find my brothers and my best friend."

"Let me take you." He didn't want her to leave him yet.

"No! Ugh! Why can't you just leave me alone? I was fine until you came along." She yelled angrily.

He frowned and answered softly.

"I don't know." He really didn't. He was attracted to and was falling hard and fast for her.

He didn't know why he wanted to know so much about this girl, he didn't know why he kept thinking about her.

He didn't know why he felt such a strong need to be with her even if she was pushing him away.

He knew one thing, though, she was the one he was looking for

"You don't know what?" she sounded miffed.

"Look, Mira, I don't know, there's something about you that I don't get. I guess I'm trying to find out what that is."

He looked her in the eye to get some reaction but she didn't show anything, just annoyance and anger.

"Well, you're right. There is something different me about me but you're wasting your time trying to figure it out so if you don't want to get hurt," She said with a deadly calm that made his body go cold.

"I suggest you stay away from me." She ran away.

What did she mean by that? Was it a threat or a message? He didn't know but he couldn't let her runa away from him. He_ needed_ her

"Wait!" He yelled but she didn't stop.

"WAIT!" She ran harder and disappeared.

He growled and banged the lockers. Why did he have trouble figuring her out?

Just as he thought she was about to do something he was expecting, she did the unexpected.

He _will _figure her out; he _will _figure out why she was pushing him away, and he _will not _go down without a fight.

* * *

**removehanc puellamauxiliodoloribuset sititerum eadem: Help this girl remove her pain and let her be the same again.**

** saeculum: dream weaver, let this girl go and let her come back to the world**

**proferresfiliam asomnoet sitliber: release this girl from her dream and let her be free**


	6. The truth

She was so tired and frustrated after she left Simon.

He was so…ugh! She couldn't stand him. Forget that he was cute and strong and... ugh!

She avoided him for the rest of the day and walked home by herself.

That wasn't what bothered her the most. No, not at all.

What bothered her was what she was _about _to do to him.

She shivered as the memory.

The voice in the back of her head was _so_ familiar yet she couldn't place where she had heard that voice before.

The voice knew what she wanted to do and her senses came alive as she let herself be lured by the voice.

She could've hurt Simon or worse, killed him.

She didn't understand but she didn't care. It just gave her a better reason to stay away from Simon.

But what did Simon say about using his spells?

He looked so worried about her that her stomach flipped at the thought and her body grew warm.

Why did he make her feel this way?

She didn't understand.

She didn't understand anything today. But who cares? she'll just ignore Simon for the rest of the school year.

If it were only that easy.

What she needed to do now was finish her homework and clean the house before her dad's friend came over.

She reached her home, turned the lock with her key and walked in.

She closed the door and locked it, looking around for any sign of her dad in the house.

As always, it was empty.

Her dad didn't understand what she was capable of. He doesn't know what happened when she lost her control.

_Flashback_

"_That's it, Samira. Do as I command. Control her and kill her." The tall man with yellow eyes said as he stood in the room._

_The room was huge like a ballroom with random books and papers scattered about._

_The girl listened to his commands. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. He had a hold on her that she couldn't break._

_Her eyes were black. The irises that were supposed to be hazel were completely black._

_Samira couldn't stop moving and she tried to fight against it but suddenly, she stopped fighting. Her reluctance breaking away. "Agat ad resistentiam quies et ut agat mando."_

_The sorcerer placed a stronger spell on her and she followed with no reluctance this time._

"_Mira, Mira! Please, it's me, it's me, Janice! Your best friend!" the blonde yelled, terrified._

_Janice loved her best friend and she only followed her because she couldn't wait for the others to catch up to her. But now she was going to die, alone and she knew it._

"_Janiccceeee…" Mira hissed her name, her voice not hers and so, so wrong. Mira followed the girl with hawk like reflexes._

"_MIRA! NO!STOP!" Mira could see the oh so red blood coursing through her veins, their liquid wanting to be released and moved._

_Mira smiled with an evil look and she felt the blood calling to her and she raised her hand towards the girl, immediately, the blood connected and obeyed Mira._

_She couldn't do anything. She was no longer in control of her limbs, Mira was and whatever Mira did, Janice's body would follow._

_Janice felt like she was a puppet._

_Janice hoped that her brothers would come in time. Janice couldn't do anything anymore._

_Janice's arm twisted and she could actually hear her blood flowing and bending as Mira moved both of her hands to control Janice._

_Janice tried to fight futilely against Mira but it was no use, Mira was in control. This was the reason Mira was extremely dangerous._

_Mira could control blood easily. It was unnatural for her to do so but the group enhanced her abilities and hence her ability to control blood was born._

_Once word got out, everyone wanted to get Mira. They could use Mira's power to control mankind and take over the world. Mira could control blood as long as she wanted and she hated it._

_Her brothers knew about it and they helped her with it but Mira felt like it was burden and Janice knew all too well._

_Mira could fight the power but being able to move blood in another caused Mira to go darker and it would be difficult for her to let go. Her abilities were enhanced and Mira could see the water everywhere._

_Unfortunately, the sorcerer kidnapped her and brainwashed her and now Mira was no longer herself. Her eyes were completely black, her hair was thicker and her smiling face was now sneered with hate and rage._

"_Mira," Janice struggled hoarse voice came out. At least she could still talk. "Mira, don't do this! This isn't you! It's me Janice; remember the time we first met? You were alone and crying and I came to help you!"_

_Janice thought she saw something pass Mira's eyes but it left quickly. "You're lying." Mira's voice said filled with power and evil._

"_No! I'm not! Please, it's me Janice! We used to hang out a lot! We protected each other! Think, Mira, think about your father, your brothers, Jessie, think, Mira!"_

_Mira didn't even move but something was coming up in her mind and for a second, just for a second, she thought she saw her old image self yell, "Don't do this!" but it was gone as dark cloud covered it._

"_Kill her, Samira, kill the girl and let us take what is rightfully ours."_

_Janice was crying, she knew she was going to die if she bought this up but it was the only way she knew that would get Mira to think clearly._

"_Your mom, Mira! Think about your mother." Janice said as tears fell from her eyes as Mira still controlled her._

_Mira stopped sneering. How did this girl did know about her mother? Pain raged in her body as she thought about her mother._

"_Your mother wouldn't want you to do this, Mira. She'd want you to fight it, Fight it, Mira! Fight it!"_

_Mira was full of pain and that only filled her rage more. She looked at the girl and yelled with rage, "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"_

_In a quick movement, Mira moved her hands together which caused Janice's blood to boil hot._

_Janice began to feel warm, then hot, unbearably hot and then excruciatingly hot. Mira kept moving her hand to make the blood boil inside the girl, giving in to her rage and pain of her mother completely._

"_YOU DIE NOW!" Mira said as she thrusted her hand outward and squeezed her palms tightly that made Janice skin begin to boil as blood seeped through._

_Janice screamed with an agony so heart wrenching, anyone would've cried immediately at the sound. Her heart burst inside of her, unable to withstand the heat, dying on the spot._

_The body fell limp still standing as Mira still controlled the blood._

_But something wasn't right; something was gnawing at the back of her mind._

_Two wolves and a girl jumped into the warehouse and were snarling at her. Mira snarled back at them, more like a hissing cat than a girl._

_One of the wolves looked at her and Mira heard the sorcerer curse and run away, leaving her alone with the wolves._

_The big wolf with dark brown fur came up to Mira, cautiously and searched for her eyes. Mira saw those eyes, those green eyes that filled her protection and care and managed to simmer her anger and rage and pain._

_Mira closed her eyes, confused and the wolf walked up to her and licked her face. Something about the way he licked her face filled her with longing and nostalgia that made her heart ache._

_She slowly undid her palms and let her hands drop. As she heard the body drop to the floor, she was jolted back to reality._

_Something inside her was awakening and the water all over the place became invisible but she could still sense it._

_The rage and pain dissipated but it came back as she saw whose body it was._

_Janice._

_Janice skin was cracked and filled with blood as she was squeezed to death. Mira heart broke and she was filled with so much rage and pain, she yelled over and over again crying and cursing herself for being so weak._

_Promising Janice she was going to avenge her. She held Janice's body not caring that the blood seeped through her clothes and hair._

_Jessie and the wolves who were her brothers came to her and they had to force her to let go of the body but even then Mira still screamed and screamed and fainted because the rage and pain was too much for her._

_Flashback ends._

She was so angry at herself for being so weak and let some sorcerer control her. She yelled out oher frustration.

She went to my room feeling frustrated and angry as she changed into short shorts, a simple tank top and socks.

She fell into her bed and felt her chest tighten. She cried and cried and cried and cried until sleep came over her.

**: Let her resistance come to a rest and let her do as I command**


	7. The Others

It was 6:00 at night and Simon's dad were driving them to visit his friend. Apparently, they were to sleep over at their house since we had to get to know each other and somehow, _somehow,_ Tori manage to imprint with a guy.

From his dad told him was that the person they were visiting had kids and one of them happened to be a wolf and sometime during the day at school Tori and the guy managed to imprint and now they're madly in love.

God, whoever this guy was, boy was he was going to regret being with Tori. What was worse was that Tori was sighing all day and hadn't managed to make a comeback even when he stepped on her favorite shirt.

"It's okay." She said not really looking at him and now he was like, blah.

Tori had changed and wore tight black velvet pants and a white halter top with her hair cut short near her chin.

She went to cut her hair as soon as she got home. She said it bothered her and she wanted it back in her usual style.

Derek and Chloe were sitting all snuggled together.

Chloe changed into a black skirt that reached her knees and a red cap-sleeve top with some flats.

Simon and Derek were still dressed in the same clothes they left for school.

Simon wasn't used to being rejected and now Samira was doing the same thing Chloe did. But this time, he was going to fight for her even if she didn't want him to.

He looked out the window.

Chloe always looked good and Derek always appreciated it. However, when guys were checking her out, Derek would shoot them a glare that sent them running home.

Kit's phone rang and he answered, "Hello? Oh yes, is everything ready? Oh good, we'll be there shortly."

Simon didn't have to ask who it was since he knew where they were going. Chloe's aunt Lauren wanted to stay back home to make sure they weren't 'robbed' which he thought was an excuse she used to get out of coming.

After a while, they reach a big house with a bunch of paintings around the walls. Someone must be artistic in the house.

The windows on the second floor were long and they could be pushed out from the inside, the first floor windows had wooden covering like in those old country homes where you could open and close it.

They house was a dark blue color and he saw a black car in the garage. It was open and the lights were on.

His dad parked in the garage next to the car and they got out.

"Alright kids, we're meeting other kids from the Edison Group but the house they escaped from was called, Frost house."

"Yeah, dad, we know." Simon said. He really didn't want to meet these kids; he was more interested in trying to see Samira.

"Okay, let's go." They walked up to the front door and knocked.

"I'll get it!" a cheery voice said. They heard footsteps and the door swung open.

A girl was in front of them, she was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. She had dark red hair with highlights, green eyes and a creamy skin tone. She was wearing flip-flops, khaki shorts that reached her knee, and a white t-shirt.

"Hi! You must be a friend of Mr. Everson!" she said, taking his father's hand.

"A pleasure and you are…"

"Oh, I'm Jessie, come on in."She opened the door and they walked inside. The first thing he saw was the TV which was inside a cabinet with little figurines on the side and a whole rack of DVDS under the TV.

A coffee table was in the middle and around the table were two long sofas which could seat 4 people and one love seat table in front of the table.

To the right was stairs that went up and disappeared behind the ceiling. Next to the stairs were a fish tank and a door that probably led to the basement.

"Mr. Everson is back here." Jessie said as they followed her through a tiny hallway that had glass on one side like a mirror.

Simon saw a silver refrigerator and a long table to the right of it. He could see the outside through the windows that were all over the walls where the table was.

To the left was the kitchen, the cupboards closed and the sink and countertops clean. Next to the kitchen was a door that led to the backyard and he could see the backyard and the garage through the window that was in the kitchen.

"Kit!" They turned to see a tall, graying haired man who looked to be about in his mid-30's walking towards us.

"Kevin!" They hugged and laughed.

The girl seemed to have disappeared.

"So these are the kids?" The man asked as he gestured to the table.

"Yep, this is Chloe, my son Derek and Simon and my daughter Tori." My dad said as they sat down.

The seats were cushioned and felt nice. "Tori, is she the one that imprinted with my son?"

Tori face brightened and she practically jumped up and down and searching the house. "He's here, David's here? Where? Where?"

The man chuckled and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Seems you've imprinted with my son. That makes you a part of our family."

Tori blushed, _actually_ blushed and smiled. "Where are your kids?" Kit asked.

"Oh, they're upstairs playing around. Both of the boys are wolves so they need to rough house each other. Dave, Mike, Jessie! Get down now, we have a visitor!" They heard thumping and laughing and soon heard a rush of footsteps coming from the stairs and into the room.

The two guys were tall, as tall as Derek. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. His muscles were big as Derek's. The other one had dark hair and brown eyes and was in the same shape as the other.

"David!" Tori yelled as she ran to his arms. He laughed and twirled her around. "I missed you!"

Tori missing someone? Now, Simon knew pigs were flying somewhere.

"I missed you too." They kissed as they held each other.

"Oh, god, please! Get a room!" Simon yelled, covering his eyes.

"Oh put a cork in it, blondie!"

_Well, _he thought_, at least her attitude's the same_

"Well, his name is David. The other is my son, Michael and his girlfriend Jessica."

The man frowned and searched around the room. "Where's Samira?"

Samira? Did Simon hear him right? Samira? The girl he was falling for was here?

"I'll get her!" Jessie said as she left. His heart was pounding.

He heard footsteps come down and he straightened up only to be disappointed that Jessie was the only one who came down.

"She's asleep and I can't wake her up." She said, her smile gone and worried. She turned to David and Michael and they shared a look before it was gone. He knew something was up.

"Oh, well. Okay then." The man said. "I'm sorry that my daughter isn't coming."

Kit waved it off. "That's okay."

"So," the man began, "should we let the kids introduce their powers?"

"Yep. Chloe go first!" Chloe blushed and Derek was rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. "I-I'm a necromancer."

"Derek and I'm a werewolf."

"Tori and I'm a witch."

"Simon and I'm a sorcerer." Something flashed before the faces of the other kids but it disappeared as Jessie came over to him.

"Cool! You can make spells and stuff?" Jessie said, her eyes bouncing with curiosity.

He smiled at her jumpy attitude, "Yeah,"

"Well, I'm a werewolf." Mike said as Jessie hugged him.

"And I'm an enhanced pyrokinetic."

"You control fire?" Chloe asked curiosity in her voice.

"Yep and electricity." She said smiling that seemed contagious.

"And is the other girl normal?" Kit asked.

"Oh no, Samira isn't normal. She's a hydrokinetic. She takes it after her mother." He said but his eyes filled with loss and pain quickly before it disappeared.

"Well, too bad she can't come down. I'd like to meet her. Perhaps tomorrow she'll be better."

"I hope so, so now that we've met, who's hungry?" he asked, standing up to the kitchen.

"I am!" all of the boys said while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, let's order pizza with some salad since Simon's a diabetic." Kit said. "Maybe you guys can watch a movie while Mr. Everson and I talk about rooming options."

"Alright!" Mike said, holding Jessie by her hand and going to the sofa.

Obviously, Derek and Chloe sat together in one of the long sofas and she snuggled close to him.

David and Tori sat on the opposite end where Chloe and Derek were.

Jessie was searching through one of the cabinets and taking out a lot of DVD's.

"Mike, could you check if Mira is up yet? We're usually the ones picking movies."

"She's not awake."

"You didn't even check."

"I don't have to. Super hearing, remember?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her which she blushed slightly.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she searched through the crates of DVD's.

After some time, he heard a door opening from upstairs and closing and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakes." Jessie said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up." Samira girl walked past Simon and Mike, not noticing them.

She was wearing short shorts, a tank top, and socks and was rubbing her eyes.

She walked into the kitchen but Simon could still see her from the mirror like wall.

She was talking to her dad but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her as he talked to Kit. Mike walked in and as soon as he walked in, her dad started talking to him and ignoring Mira completely.

Something in her face showed resentment as she walked back into the living room.

"So, what are w…" she stopped as she notices Simon. Her eyes locked with his, her face turning red as she lashed out on him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed angrily. He should've seen this coming but he didn't. He was too busy looking at her curvy body.

He didn't know what to say. He was caught off-guard. "What are you doing here? Here to bug me again?"

Her eyes were flashing with anger and her body was rigid and stiff.

"Whoa, sis back off. He's one of the kids dad was talking about earlier this morning." David said.

Her anger seemed to simmer down as David came over and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Really? Then, what is he?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm a sorcerer." Simon answered. He didn't expect her to react the way she did, not even her brothers or Jessie.

"A…a what?" Mira was no longer angry but afraid.

"Sorcerer." He repeated.

Her brothers were suddenly anxious and defensive as they hovered around Mira protectively as she blanched.

"What? What'd I say?" He asked as he saw the tension in the room get high. Derek and Chloe frowned. Tori was looking from one person to the other.

"Nothing, it's just…" Jessie hesitated and looked to Mike.

"I…I have to go." Mira said as she ran towards the kitchen and walked out the door.

"What's wrong?" Simon was worried that he may have said something to offend her but how can saying he was a sorcerer offend her.

"Let's just say that Mira doesn't do well with sorcerers." Jessie said.

"Well, maybe I should say I'm sorry." He started to walk towards the kitchen when Dave stepped in front of him, blocking him.

"No, she'll be back." Simon stood his ground, wanting to check on her but then slowly stepped away. When the movie was being played, Simon kept wondering what he did wrong.


	8. Simon and Samira

His words were running around her head.

_I'm a sorcerer, I'm a sorcerer, I'm a sorcerer._

She felt sick and scared. The last person who was a sorcerer used her and images exploded in her mind.

Janice screaming, her body being controlled by a force she+ couldn't fight. Tears fell from her eyes and she whimpered.

She ran past her father who didn't seem to care and the other person who looked at me curiously as she went to the backyard and sat down on the stairs.

She didn't know how long she stayed out there but she decided to walk back into the room when she felt better. Her dad was still talking with the other person.

"Hey, is everything okay?" the man said. He looked at her with trust and honesty in his eyes. "I'm Kit, a friend of your dad's."

"I'm Mira, and yes, I'm fine." She looked at her dad but he just pretended to be busy with his shirt.

She was hurt that he didn't even _try_ to talk to her. He only paid attention to her brothers and Jessie.

The doorbell rang and her father practically ran from the room to get it. "I got it."

Tears welled up and she wiped them away and sighed. "Hey, here." Kit said as he gave her a tissue.

"You sure everything's okay? You look kinda down."

"No, it's just…" She hesitated but his eyes showed so much trust and understanding, she just had to tell him. "My dad never pays any attention to me. Ever since I escaped he always acts weird around me so I just get out of his way. Besides, he seems to be more interested in my brothers anyways. I'm used to it."

"Well, I'm sure you're father is trying to deal with the situation. You're a beautiful girl and you shouldn't be crying. If you need anything, _anything_ at all, just talk to me."

"Thanks." and for the first time, she felt better about the situation and she hugged him tightly and gratefully before going back into the living room.

The guys were already eating the pizza.

"Mira! You're back. Is everything okay?" Jess said as she came to hug me. She hugged her back.

"Yeah, everything's fine. No biggie."

"Oh good, well you need to meet them. They're so cool. This one is Chloe, she's a necromancer, her mate is Derek, who's a werewolf and Tori is a witch who just so happens to imprint with your brother."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Oh my god!" She said, laughing a bit.

She didn't bother to introduce Simon since she figured out they had already met.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Treasure Planet. I just love Jim, he is so fine, and I just want to eat him up!"

"Hey, what about me?" Mike said, playfully nuzzling her neck. She giggled and hugged him.

"Hey, you know I have eyes only for you."

"You better." He kissed her on the lips sweetly and Samira looked away, feeling intrusive.

She saw Simon who was staring at her with a weird look in his eyes and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

About half-way through the movie, she started to fell nostalgic since Janice loved Treasure Planet and they watched it so much, they knew the movie by heart.

"Hey, uh, Jess…" she whispered.

"Hm?" she didn't bother to turn around since she was so engrossed in the movie, looking at Jim who was chasing Morph around for his boot.

"I'm going to leave okay, I feel tired."

"Okay."

She stood up and walked away, noticing that everyone was either snuggled together or kissing.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she walked out the door into the front porch.

She wiped her tears away as she sat down on the porch, looking at the stars and hugging her knees.

She didn't hear the door open as Simon came out. "May I sit down?"

Normally, she would've been angry and say no but her heart just wasn't into it.

"I guess."

She felt his warmth from his body and instinctively moved closer to him.

They didn't talk for a long time, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable..

"Is everything okay?" he asked me quietly.

She sighed debating whether or not she should tell him about what was bothering her.

She gave in.

"No, the movie makes me remember someone and it brings back memories."

"Oh, who was he?"

"It wasn't a he, it was a she and she's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault she died, it was mine…" She clasped her mouth shut before she could continue

He frowned slightly which she thought was cute but then his face saddened.

"What happened?" he asked sincerely. Her heart felt like telling him everything but her mind was battling.

She felt tears in her eyes and she didn't try to stop them as they fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry." He got closer and tried to clean her tears but she cleaned them herself.

"It's complicated. I can't even begin to describe." Her voice was cracking and she was trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"You can tell me. You'll feel better if you do." His voice was trusting and when she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was the only person in the world with this super hot guy who…she shouldn't be fantasizing about.

Maybe he'll leave her alone if she told him how much of a freak she was.

"Come on, Mira, you can tell me."

She took a couple of deep breaths and answered.

"There's a reason why my brothers acted weird when you said you were a… sorcerer."

He nodded and encouraged her with his smile.

"I'm not a normal."

He chuckled and grinned.

"Mira, I don't think any one of us is normal."

He shook her head, her chest ready to explode all at once how she was feeling. "No, I'm beyond that. I'm the only one of my kind that can control water without seeing it."

"But there must be some people like that."

"No one, not even my mom." Her chest tightened again as she thought about her mom.

"Oh, where is she?" He sounded wary.

"She's dead. I don't know what happened but I know she's dead..." tears fell from her eyes and this time she didn't move when Simon wiped them away.

"Hey, don't cry. You're too pretty to be crying." She jerked her head and moved away from him.

"You don't understand, Simon. Because of me, my mom is dead! Because of ME, my best friend is dead! Because of ME, my father acts like I don't exist!"

She stood up and could feel herself losing into the darkness as she saw the water become visible.

"Mira, calm down!" Simon said, standing up and grabbing her arms.

She couldn't control the rage and anger and pain rising in her body that had her shaking. She tried to control herself so she wouldn't give in to the darkness looming inside her.

"I can't. It's…too much!" She couldn't control herself and felt tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

She didn't resist as Simon pulled her into a hug and comforted her, she didn't resist as he helped her sit beside him and let her cry her heart out into his shirt.

After a long time, she calmed down and felt herself warming up. She felt lighter. Through her sobs and tears, she told Simon _everything_, their escape, her powers, her dark side, what she did to Janice, _everything._


	9. Kiss

Simon held her in his arms until she stopped shaking, sobbing, and then hiccupping.

He noticed how wonderful it was to have her in his arms, almost as if she was meant to be there.

After she stopped crying, she pulled away from him quickly and wiped her face. It hurt him that she left his arms so quickly, but he understood why.

He tried to make out what she told me, she was having it hard and the fact that her father ignored her like she was nothing to him, made it worse for her.

He knew now why she was so reserved and quiet and hid herself behind her hair.

She wasn't looking at him, her body was turned and she was hugging herself.

Simon had a need to hold her, hug her and make her feel loved.

"Mira," he whispered as he got closer to her.

She didn't answer nor did she turn around to see him.

"Mira, look at me,"

She didn't turn so he gently placed his fingers on her shoulder, which was cold to the touch despite the warm weather, and tugged gently on her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered softly as she turned. Her eyes were red and poofy and she was staring at my shirt. She was fingering her necklace, finding calm in it, thinking happy thoughts of her mother.

She looked so innocent, so _vulnerable,_Simon couldn't stop himself from leaning down.

Then, he kissed her.

She stretched up on her tiptoes, tilted her head, trying to get even closer. Simon slid a hand down her waist and kissed her like she was the air; and he was suffocating.

Her hands were in his hair, wrapping her fingers in it, pulling him closer.

This was no ordinary kiss, not for the both of them. Simon kissed a lot of girls but this, this was nothing at all.

There was passion in it and love. Definitely love they were both putting into it. The tingling from the kiss warmed them up and they felt fireworks from the kiss.

Their hearts were pounding and Simon pulled her closer to him, wanting to mold her body into his.

She fit perfectly.

He didn't want to let her go, never wanted to. There was something about her that excited him and he wanted to figure her out.

She, on the other hand, was confused about her feelings as they kissed each other tenderly.

She felt herself warming up, like a small glow starting somewhere near her stomach.

She shouldn't be doing this, she hated him but at the same time, she couldn't hate him. He was making her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. He was making her feel loved and warm and she realized she loved the feeling.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, feeling his arms go around her waist and pulling her close.

She loved his warmth that blasted through his shirt. He was making her dizzy and causing her to think thoughts she shouldn't be thinking about.

She pulled away gently, and both were breathless. His lips were wet from their kiss and she blushed.

Why did he have to look so damn hot?

Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure that Simon could see her chest thumping.

"That was wonderful," he whispered, his eyes shiny with something she couldn't place.

His voice was low and husky, and she realized she liked it and shivered slightly.

Could she be with him, even if he knew her about her dark side?

She needed to breath and being right next to him wasn't helping.

She pulled her arms away and placed them gently on his strong arms to pull them away from her waist but he held on tightly.

There was a cocky smile on his face and she was starting to like it.

"I-I-I," she hated how weak she sounded and cleared her throat. "I have to go."

"Can't you stay? They're still watching their movie and frankly I don't want to let you go."

She needed to make sure this was what she wanted, and not acting on a impulse. But she loved this feeling she was experiencing.

"Simon, I need to make sure, this is what I want."

She searched his face but he showed nothing.

"I need to make sure what I feel towards you, is real. I haven't felt like this in a long time and frankly, it's new to me and I want to learn what this is. Just give me time, okay?"

His eyes eased her and she relaxed. They showed kindness and understanding, something she longed to have from her father.

"I understand. I am a man of patience and I am willing to wait for you,"

He undid his arms and quickly dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. It was sweet and tender.

She blushed and stepped away, suddenly feeling cold.

She quickly walked into her room, up the stairs and into her arm, smiling for the first time, a real, true smile.


	10. Nightmare

Her father yelled for everyone to get down the stairs said that they needed to talk. She sighed deeply and walked back out and down the stairs.

Every single couples were hand in hand until they reached the living room. Everyone sat while Mira purposely tried to ignore Simon, who was staring intently at her.

Luckily, her hair covered her face and she paid attention to the wall while listening in to her father's words.

"Good, now everyone is here. Well, as you all know, Kit and his kids will be staying over at our house while we get used to each other and discuss about our plans about the Edison Group.

"Why? They're gone. We haven't heard from anything when we blasted their butts out of that building they were in." Tori said as she stood up.

Chloe flinched at the memory of her commanding one of her ghosts to kill. Derek, sensing a change in her, comforted her while she happily snuggled to him.

Mira averted her eyes to Kit.

"Yes, but there have been reports of children disappearing in Vancouver. So, we need to check up on that. But enough of that, we are here to discuss rooms." Kit said as he looked at everyone.

"Now, _normally_, I would have girls in one room and boys in the other, but seeing as almost all the boys are wolves and being as such, have to be with their mates, we decided to grant that all couples can get their rooms since I'm sure I can trust you that nothing will get _out of hand_." Kit said, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone cheered except for Mira and Simon.

"Now, Mr. Lance has 4 rooms exactly to spare, so you kids can go up and get your rooms."

"Yes!" Dave said as he and Mike ran up the stairs while everyone else followed.

"Um, Kit…" Mira said shyly. She was so embarrassed; she couldn't share a room with Simon. There had to be another room.

"Yes…"

"Um, I wanted to talk about the rooms…" she was blushing madly now and she hoped that Simon didn't come down but she hoped wrong since she didn't notice him hovering at the edge of the stairs.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, since, everyone else is sharing rooms and that leaves one room which is my room, um, I'm not actually _dating_." Why was this so damn hard? "So, I was wondering…"

"Where that leaves you and Simon?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes,"

"Hmm, well since I'm sleeping in the basement in one of the spare rooms, I can tell him to sleep with me, if that's okay."

"But I don't want him to feel like I'm kicking him out."

"You're not kicking me out," she jumped and turned around with her heart in her throat.

Simon was leaning on the rail, giving her his cocky smile that she was starting to like.

"Well, Simon, you mind sleeping in my room since Mira wants her room by herself."

"Naw, dad, I can sleep on the floor in her room if she doesn't mind."

Uh, yes she did mind. She wasn't used to having a guy in her room, _at all_ and with him sleeping there was _not_ going to help.

But she didn't want to make him feel bad either.

At least he didn't say he was going to rape her.

That was something wasn't it?

God, she was so confused.

"Mira?" Kit asked, looking at her blank face.

"Oh, um. No. It's okay, if Simon doesn't mind sleeping on the floor and having his back sore."

"Naw, Mira," She felt something weird as Simon said her name, "I'll be fine. I've been in places where I was forced to sleep on the floor so I'm sure this floor won't bother me."

"Did you want to tell your father?" Kit asked

"No, he won't care." She said, averting her eyes away from his face.

_It's not like he cares if I sleep with a guy anyways._

She didn't notice the look on Kit's or Simon's face.

"Hmm, well, okay, then. Remember, if you need anything, you talk to me, okay."

"Yes," she choked out and made her way past Simon and up the stairs.

She didn't hear the conversation between Simon and his father as they talked about the way her father treated her.

She went into her room finally feeling safe and secured, with drawings all over the wall depicting her life story.

She didn't feel like changing so she went to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She heard a knock at her door and she went to open it.

It was Simon.

"Oh," she blushed again and opened the door, feeling very self-conscious. "Um, you can come in."

He gave her an easy going smile and stepped in with his suitcase.

"Where do I put this crap?"

"Um, well," she searched her room for a spot while scratching her head. "Hold on."

She walked over to her closet and opened it. She moved some boxes and shoes to one corner, making space for his suitcase.

"You can put it here, the bathroom over there so you can change." She said pointing to each thing.

"Thanks," he smiled at her, acting like what happened didn't happen. She couldn't help but stare at his full lips and unconsciously lick her own, remembering how good he tasted.

"I'll find you some blankets and stuff…" she left the room and went to another closet looking for blankets. She grabbed a whole rack of blankets that were soft and comfy so he wouldn't have to sleep so hard on the floor.

She turned and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said, looking to see her father.

He stared and walked off without another word. She sighed at his familiar shrugging her off and walked off to her room.

She walked in and felt like walking right out.

Simon was dressed in socks, shorts, and a wife beater that showed off _a lot _of muscles. She felt weak-kneed and tried to grab a hold of herself

_Forget it, he's just a guy who going to sleep in your room for a week, sleeping like a god in those perfect muscles and skin tone._

She shook her head and cleared her throat.

He turned around and smiled.

"I got you your blankets." She said as she handed it over to him.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the blankets and letting his hands linger on hers.

_So soft, _he thought.

She pulled away and went to her bed as Simon made his bed.

"Did you get me a pillow?"

_Pillow? Shit, I forgot!_

"Oh, um, I forgot. I'll just go get you one."

"Naw, just toss me one of yours unless you don't want to share."

She frowned at him and at his cocky smile.

She grabbed one of her pillows and tossed to him.

"Thanks,"

"Whatever,"

She got into bed as Simon sighed and settled into his own makeshift bed.

She turned off the lights and settled, trying to will herself to sleep. Trying her hardest, not to imagine that a boy, a really cute boy, was on her floor, at the foot of her bed, and was sleeping.

She tried to think of anything to get her mind off of him but it wasn't helping. Her thoughts drifted off to their kiss on the porch and everything that happened.

She felt herself warming up and turned in her bed, feeling so uncomfortable.

She waited and waited until she heard the soft snores.

She froze and waited until she could hear them more clearly.

She turned to see her clock.

It was 1 in the morning.

She was up for 3 hours.

She groaned and smashed her pillow on her face.

Why couldn't she sleep?

Everything was quiet and Simon's snores were cute and made her feel safe.

She didn't realize that she was purposely listening to his snores that were making her sleepy and soon she was relaxing, relaxing and zoning into a dream.

* * *

She was in a building, an empty building and she felt hurt and angry for some reason. She didn't know why, she just felt.

Then, she realized she was running away from someone yelling, 'wait, wait, Mira, wait'

She couldn't place the voice but it was familiar.

She didn't stop, she just ran, letting her feeling get the best of her until the scene changes.

She was in a gym, with blue bleachers and black railings, wooden floor with a griffin designed as the mascot right smack in the middle.

There was something off about this until dark clouds formed on top of the ceilings and lightning cracked,

She should run but they felt so familiar, so powerful.

She heard another voice.

"Nice to see you again, Samira."

She searched around but didn't see anyone, just clouds.

Then, a dark shadow was in front of her and stepped back.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Samira. It's me."

That voice was so familiar yet so wrong.

What was going on?

She tried waking up but couldn't.

Then, the shadow formed a body, a really strong muscular body. He was naked, completely naked except for a pair of jeans.

He was beautiful. His beautiful yellow cat like eyes, his toned skin and his abs, his perfect chiseled abs that moved gracefully as he did.

His long black luxurious hair framing his strong face.

She was allured to him and his voice was seductive.

He walked to her while she walked back until her back hit the wall.

He was so beautiful beyond comparison yet she felt it was wrong.

"Why do you leave, my love?"

"I'm not your love." She whispered as he got closer to her. She felt his chill wrap around her.

"Do you not remember me?"

She nodded.

"It is I, Loren?"

Loren, why was the name so familiar?

"Loren?" something was brewing in her mind.

"Yes, Loren the sorcerer, the one you loved and followed me until you killed the girl and those wolves came for you."

Girl, wolves, then it hit her.

_He's the sorcerer, he's the one who forced me to kill Janice!_

She wanted to scream, yell, and fight out of anger and pain and just plain anger.

"You-you…"

"Shh, my love, it is not your fault she is dead. It is her own." He caressed her cheek and she gasped at his cool touch.

This felt familiar and she wanted more.

_Stop!_

She shook her head and backed up on the wall more.

"Leave me alone!" she tried to muster up her anger but couldn't.

"You don't want me to, you want me. Pain brings you pleasure."

She felt something scratch her arms painfully but it gave her pleasure and she nearly moaned.

"Your soul wants pain but your body does not but your soul is stronger."

She watched his eyes fill with hunger and lust as he snapped her fingers.

She closed her eyes and opened it.

She felt different. She looked down and saw herself in a dress that was way too revealing. It was long and white but see-through and it pushed her breast up and hugged her curves and butt.

"You are remarkable."

She felt a sharp gusts of winds hit her body hard but realized she enjoyed it. He reached up and cupped her breast and squeezed painfully hard.

She gasped and moaned as his other hand roughly grabbed her hip.

"Soon," he whispered in her neck. "You and I will rule this world and we will be together again both in body and soul, you are mine and I am yours."

She tried to fight him off and push against him but he just continued.

"Stop, it hurts!" it did hurt, but she found it pleasurable. He bit her neck hard.

"No! I will have you on this cold floor and make you mine."

He tossed her on the ground and straddled her waist as he ripped her clothing while giving her pain.

"No! Stop! Please!" she was panicking now and wanted him to stop. She was a virgin and didn't want him to take it away from her.

"You are mine Samira and I will find you again!"

She yelled and yelled as he ripped her clothing and began to rape her.

"NO!" She yelled as she fought against whatever was holding her. "Stop!"

"Mira! Mira! It's me!" she heard a voice and thought she was dreaming and searched blindly while she was going in and out of her dream.

She made contact and heard him cuss.

"Shit, damn! Mira, wake up!"

She felt her arms being grabbed and pinned while she felt his body on top of hers.

She opened her eyes, breathing hard.

It was Simon.

"Simon?"

"Yes, it's me. Damn, what the heck happened? I heard you talk and I woke up to see if you were awake but you were sleeping, then you started to yell!"

She bit her lip and needed to know what he heard, "What did I say?"

"I don't know, just words like stop, no, it hurts."

She sighed. At least he didn't hear his name.

She shivered and felt the dream come back to her and could actually feel him touching her, hurting her.

She whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"Can you let me go?"

He looked at her for a moment longer then slowly let her go. She sat up and went to the bathroom.

She checked herself in the bathroom but didn't see any marks and reminded herself it was a nightmare and it was just a nightmare.

She was still intact.

She walked back out and saw Simon on her bed.

She slowly made her way over to him and sat by him

"Simon, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just a nightmare."

"Mira, you looked like you were in pain and really scared. You punched my jaw." He touched his jaw.

"Sorry, Simon, I was just freaked."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about Loren." She said.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Loren, who's Loren?" her face blanched as she realized her mistake.

"Just let it go okay, please?" tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how they met, how he tricked her and made her dark and forced her to kill her best friend.

Simon noticed and realized something was bothering her.

"Mira, please, tell me. I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me,"

"I don't need any help!" she said angrily. "No one can help me!"

"Mira, I can help you if you let me"

"You can't" She stood up, but he caught her hand before she could walk away again. She broke down as he felt her familiar warmth chasing away her cold and _his _painful touch.

He pulled her closer.

He pulled her down into his lap, cradling like her child, tucking her head under his chin, holding her securely.

"Shh," Simon rocked her, murmuring reassuring words. And she let him.

She didn't resist. Simon stroked her hair, running his hand down the length of it and onto her back as she told him about her nightmare in detail and who Loren was.

He held her tightly. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek on his chest.

She told him everything about the sorcerer as Simon held and comforted her.


	11. Comforts

He held her until she finished crying and even then, he still waited until she started to squirm and slowly started move away from him.

He tightened his grip on her, never wanting to let her go. He liked her, he_ really_ liked her, more than he liked Chloe.

He knew she suffered in her life and she didn't let it show how it affected her. He was shocked and angry to hear her tell him about her nightmare, about Loren, and everything else.

He felt like murdering the bastard.

She was cold, colder than a regular human being and he rubbed her arms to give her his warmth.

She relaxed and snuggled into him which made his heart leap.

He was weary of sleep but didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Simon…" He liked how his name sounded on her tongue, almost as if it were something intimate.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him and he stared at her beautiful hazel eyes which looked brighter and shinier in the night.

She was biting her lip.

"Do you…um…think…" She was nervous and she continued to bite her lip and look away.

"Forget it." She tried to get off of his lap but he only held her tighter.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

He saw her blush and he found her blush appealing and attractive.

"Nothing…"

"Mira…" he whispered and something in his voice made her look up into his eyes.

"Can you sleep with me?" She asked, blushing even deeper and looking away. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand. I must sound like a scared little girl."

He smiled and lifted her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Of course I'll sleep with you. It's okay to be scared. You can't be tough all the time. You have to wind down and feel your emotions. They make us feel human."

She understood what he meant and nodded. He hugged her tightly before letting her off his lap.

They made their way to her bed and she nervously settled in her side of the bed before he did the same.

She started to feel cold and his warmth was calling to her. She didn't realize she was moving closer to him, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around her, wanting him to murmur sweet things in her ear.

She stopped and scolded herself.

_What the heck are you doing?_

What _was_ she doing? She knew she was attracted to Simon but she swore off boys after Loren but Simon, he just made her confused about what she really wanted.

She already missed his warmth and she wanted to confide in him. She wanted to know how it would feel to have a guy like Simon hug her in bed, chasing away the nightmares like a hero.

She looked towards him and found the strength she needed in his eyes who happened to be staring at her with curiosity.

"Will you hold me?"

He smiled warmly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

Automatically, she snuggled up to him like a little child and placed her hands tentatively on his chest. She already felt herself warming up in a way no one ever made her feel.

She loved this feeling and she never, _ever _wanted to stop feeling it. She shivered and Simon instinctively tightened his grip.

Both of their bodies tingled with electricity that radiated from the other. They loved the feeling and Simon automatically found his hand stroking her hair.

He looked down to see Samira singing softly and realized he liked hearing her sing.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped and looked up to at him. "Singing a lullaby, my mama sang it to me. I can stop if it's bothering you."

"No, it's okay. I actually like hearing your voice."

She blushed again and hid her face in his chest. Soon, she started to sing softly and Simon believed her voice sounded like waves lapping on the shores.

"_Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high and so it goes. Under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure wave hello and wave goodbye."_

He found her singing soothing and felt at peace with this girl in his arms, making him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt her fingers gingerly tracing random figures on his chest and his muscle contracted reflexively as she did so. Something about the way she touched him made him feel like this was something intimate between them.

He found her touch soothing and realized her touch was lulling him to sleep. She kept singing until he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell fast asleep.


	12. Closeness

Weeks passed and Simon and Samira had gotten real close.

They had their own inside jokes. Sometimes they would burst out laughing for no apparent reason and everyone would ask what was so funny.

"Don't worry about it," Simon would say.

Samira still received dirty looks and threatening notes in her locker but Simon gave her strength to move on.

She felt different, happy and at peace. Her friend, Jessie even exclaimed to her one day that she was glowing.

Samira would blush madly every time Jessie bought it up.

Simon and his family always came over to visit and Simon would always make some excuse to have some alone time with Samira.

They would talk on the porch or in the backyard. They would talk about their fears, strength, weaknesses, and family.

They even showed each other what they could do with their powers. She never _ever_ controlled blood around him and Simon never asked. He knew the risks of her trying to control blood.

They told each other everything and when they ran out of things to say, they would just enjoy each other's company.

Today was that day, today was Monday and his family came over to watch a movie while everyone was inside.

She walked away from Simon and stepped up onto a swing she and her father made when she was little and grasped the chains to steady herself.

She'd coaxed the swing into swaying side to side. "It's just. I love my mom and right now, the choices I made in the past made me someone I never wanted to be. If my mother saw that, she'd be disappointed." She paused, then began again. "She expected things of me, and one of them was to stay out of trouble and control my powers. If I got in trouble on purpose, my butt would be black and blue." She chuckled at the memory when she broke her mother's vase on purpose because she was angry with her.

"I always wanted to be like my mother. She didn't let anyone or anything stand in her." There was a small hesitation. "I want to be like that someday," she added quietly.

"I think you're already like that," Simon said. He got behind her and grabbed the chains of her swing, pulling her carefully to a stop. Gently, he put one foot on the seat, wedging it between her sneakers.

Pushing off with his other foot, he stood and started them swinging, pressing his chest against her back. He felt her breath catch. "The first time I met you, I knew you were tough and independent and special. All the other girls were so…whiny and bitchy and clingy and I hated that. But my dad raised me right, so I treated them with respect."

Samira smiled up at him over her shoulder, clearly amused.

"So you were a gentleman?"

"Perhaps," He whispered "But that's in the past."

"Did you…have a girlfriend?" she was biting her lip and he knew she was nervous.

"A few, no, wait that's an understatement, I had a lot but I didn't last long with them. There was something missing."

"Oh, I guess that's ok…" he noticed the slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey," he whispered near her ear, kissing her neck softly. "There's no one else. Just you. Not one for a long time."

She looked up at him for a long time, and kissed him gently before she could wimp out of it.

They continued to swing until Simon spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said.

"Well, there's a carnival coming into town this Friday and I want you to come with me."

"Oh," She answered, surprised. "Well, I don't do big crowds."

"We don't have to be where the crowds are. We can hang out by the stands or the ferris wheel."

"But I've never gone to one." She saw something glint in his eyes and felt her reluctance breaking.

He was using his spells on her again!

She shook her head softly and scolded him playfully. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that again!"

"Caught me red-handed. I won't do it again. But please come with me? I want to go with you."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and felt guilty about saying no so she answered, "yes."


	13. What?

She was a nervous wreck. Simon was coming over in 15 minutes and she had absolutely nothing to wear at all.

Her room was in disarray and she kept tossing clothes out of her closet, looking for something adequate to wear.

She wanted to look cute for him and she didn't know why.

She asked Simon if it was a date but he just confused her by saying, "We'll see at the end when it's over."

The boys were over at Simon's house and the girls were over at Samira's house.

The girls went shopping and she heard them laughing and talking as they came inside the house.

_Great, _she thought, _I bet they look all dolled up while I dress up like a hobo._

She heard someone knocking on her door and she yelled. "Come in!"

"Mira, you should've seen the clothes at the store and Ah!"

"What?" Mira yelled as she turned, worried that Jessie saw something. She looked around her room but didn't find anything. "What is it?"

"Your room is a mess!" Jessie yelled as she picked up some clothes and tossed them somewhere on the floor so she could sit on the bed

Mira groaned and collapsed on her bed. "I give up! I don't have anything to wear. I'll just dress up like a hobo and hope Simon doesn't die of embarrasment."

"A-ha!" Jessie yelled in triumphant. "I knew it. _You, _Samira Everson, like Simon! You actually like Simon! But I don't blame you! That boy is so damn hot, I just want to eat him up."

Mira felt a surge of jealousy run through but she squelched it.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, sure, say whatever you need to keep yourself in denial but you Samira Everson is in love with Mr. Super deliciously hot Simon Bae! You are so lucky he likes you! I wish he was my boyfriend"

"You better hope Mike doesn't hear you."

"He's not here but now, I have come to you in your time of need!"

Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Ta-da!" Jessie pulled a shopping bag from behind her back and tossed it to her.

"What's in it?"

"Clothes for your date."

"It's not a date," She said seriously.

But she secretly wanted it to be.

"Whatever, put them on!"

Mira took them out one by one. She found black tight black velvet pants with hints of gray on the thigh and it looked way too small for her.

Next, she pulled out a tight gray shirt that looked curvy with a black vest and some matching sneakers.

"Jessie, I don't know..." Mira said warily.

"Hurry up and put them on!"

Mira sighed and went to her bathroom. She put on the clothes but they felt...wrong and she felt exposed.

"Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah!"

"Are they supposed to be tight?"

"Yes! To show off your curves. They're the right size! Trust me!"

Mira knew they were the right size but she just felt awkward and exposed. But she admitted that she did look pretty and she looked over herself in the mirror.

The clothes showed off her curves and made her look...hot. She touched her curves slowly feeling strangely wonderful. She actually liked seeing herself like this.

Her clothes and shoes matched. Her hair, however, was a different matter.

She stepped out and was assaulted with squeals of joys from Chloe and Jessie.

Mira cringed as they complimented her, telling her hot she looked.

"Now, it's time for your hair. Sit!" Jessie ordered.

She sat.

"Chloe, bring me the curling iron and make up."

"Make-up?" Mira exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you look like a whore. I'm going to make you look a princess, a very, _very _hot princess."

"But…"

"No buts! Now sit still or I'll get Tori to use a binding spell on you."

She sat still as Jessie and Chloe worked on her face and hair. She didn't like wearing make up but if it would make Simon like her...

* * *

After a torturous half hour , she heard her phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Nu-uh-uh! We're almost done!" Jessie said, plucking her phone away and giving it to Chloe.

She pouted her lips and felt they were slimy.

"What's on my lips?"

"Shh! And…there! Voila!" Jessie said as Chloe turned her around. Mira gasped as she saw the girl in the mirror.

She was beautiful.

Her lips looked full and pink with something shiny on them.

Her eyes looked bigger and brighter with the black eyeliner that made them pop. Her eyebrows were arched perfectly and she had small silver hoops in her ears that glinted.

They had cut the front of her hair so it wouldn't fall in her eyes and gave her bangs. Her bangs was side-swept which gave her an elegant look.

Her hair was pulled back in half up-half down hairstyle. Her bottom part of her hair was wavy thanks to some curling iron. The top part of her hair was in a bun but had wisps of hair coming out from under the bun.

Her highlights were bought out and looked shinier and more golden.

Mira couldn't believe herself. She looked beautiful and felt tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. They're waterproof." Chloe whispered as she placed her cheek against hers.

"You look beautiful." Jessie said, placing her cheek on the other side of Mira's face.

Mira realized she looked like her mother. She thought it was her mother in the mirror but it was actually her.

She cried.

She wiped her tears away and the girls hugged her until it was time to go.

"We'll be downstairs," Jessie said as she left with Chloe

"Thank you…" Mira whispered before checking herself and making sure nothing was running and walked out of her room.

Her heart began picking up speed and she felt butterflies in her stomach. What would her brothers say or her father?

What would Simon say?

She didn't know if she could go down the stairs and face them. Would they think she was trying too hard?

She was about to chicken out when she heard Simon's voice.

"Hey Jess! Chloe! What's up?"

"Hey, Simon!"

"So…where's Mira?"

"She's upstairs. MIRA!" Jessie yelled and she knew she had to come down. "Get your ass down here before I come and drag you out by your sexy ass!"

She silently groaned. She was breathing heavily and forced herself to take deep breaths. She made her way down the stairs and willed her heart to stop beating so hard.

When she reached the foot of stairs, everyone gasped and she cringed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mira," It was her brother Mike. "You look beautiful."

Mira blushed.

"Damn, Mira. I think I need to give Simon 'the talk' now, if you know what I mean." Dave said, winking.

Mira blushed even more and started biting her lip out of nervousness.

The girls squealed and Tori just looked at her, but there was something in her eyes that showed respect before it hardened.

Typical.

Soon, it was Simon whose eyes were practically bugging out of his head. He look flustered and she saw the top of his cheeks turn pink.

"Uh…wow."

"Wow? That's it?" She couldn't help it. She was nervous and she wanted something, _anything_ from him.

"Sorry. It's just...you look beautiful." Now it was her time to blush. Her cheeks would be permanently sunburned from so much blushing.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The silence started to lengthen when Mike spoke up.

"Well! Let's get this show on the road!" Everyone agreed and Mira realized everyone was holding hands, everyone except for her and Simon.

Simon was unusually quiet as she, Simon, mike and Jess got in her dad's car with Mike driving and everyone else in Kit's car.

As they drove, she was glad Jessie was always talking because Simon wasn't talking, _at all_. He was ignoring and she felt uncomfortable. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Simon stealing glances at her but when she would turn to see him, he would quickly look away and blush.

She felt like she had done something wrong but she couldn't recall what she did.

Did he think she was trying too hard?

Did he think she looked like a slut?

She didn't know.

She felt hurt and angry.

This was going to be a long ride.


	14. Anger

They finally reached the carnival and Simon couldn't be more relieved.

He knew he made her upset since her delicious body was stiff.

He snuck glances at her because she was just so damn fucking hot.

As soon as he laid eyes on her, he felt like the luckiest boy alive and he wanted to show her off.

He knew he shouldn't be ignoring her at all. But he couldn't control himself. Images kept running through his mind of her naked, moving against him and he desperately tried to get rid of them.

He shouldn't be thinking _those _thoughts of her. She would hate him if she knew what he was thinking.

The best way for him to _not_ jump on her bones and rip off her clothing was to ignore her and not touch her at all.

"We're here!" Jessie yelled as Mike parked the car and she practically flung the door open not waiting for him to finish parking.

"Damn it, Jessie! You gonna break my door!"

"Sorry sweets, I'm just so excited."

"When aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"I love you…"Mike said and Jessie eyes softened and she smiled.

"I love you…"

He heard Samira groan as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Simon flinched as he knew _he_ was the reason why she was acting like this but he couldn't risk losing control when he was around her.

She was too beautiful and his thoughts of her, naked, always wandered in; thoughts he shouldn't be thinking _at all_.

He got out of and followed behind as they walked to the entrance.

Samira was angry now, her movements were stiff and jerky and she had her arms crossed against her chest.

After everyone bought their tickets, Mike and Jessie broke off while Simon stayed with Samira.

He couldn't even speak around her. He just knew he was going to say something stupid if he opened them.

He could feel her anger radiating off of her body.

After walking around the carnival for a long time, not speaking to one another, Samira grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Her eyes were filled hurt and confusion.

"Simon Bae, I demand to know why you won't pay any attention to me! What did I do?" Her voice was tight and Simon sucked in a breath.

What could he say?

That she was too beautiful and he wouldn't be able to control his hands if they got close to her?

That the only thing she did was steal his heart and love?

That when she was dressed like a goddess his thoughts wandered off to a place where she was naked, underneath him, moaning his name out in pure pleasure.

"Nothing," he whispered, avoiding her hurt gaze.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Her voice had changed and was softer, hurt, and it sent daggers to his heart.

"I….don't…know…" He really didn't, he was probably afraid that something stupid was going to slip out of his mouth and he didn't want her to think that he wanted her for her body which wasn't the case at all.

That wasn't it at all. He liked her because she wasn't trying to be something she wasn't. She didn't care what people thought of her or how she looked.

She didn't complain about her life and if she did, she never showed them to him or anyone at all.

She was tough and independent and he loved that about her.

And seeing her here in front of him; so painstakingly beautiful that any guy with a brain and working cock would be showing her off like a queen.

The opposite of what he was doing.

But Simon respected her a lot and didn't want to end up hurting her.

She had been hurt enough.

But he was still hurting her by ignoring her and he didn't know what to do.

"You know what? Fine! You don't want to talk to me fine! I hope you have a wonderful time finding someone to hang out with at the carnival!" She yelled angrily as she turned and walked away from him.

"Wait!" He yelled. His heart was pounding. He didn't want her to leave.

"Wait!"

She disappeared into the crowd.


	15. Jason

She was angry and hurt and confused.

Simon wasn't making sense.

He didn't know why he couldn't talk to her. That was some bull.

_Whatever_

She'll be glad once she walked home, washed off this ridiculous makeup and changed back into her comfortable clothing.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and smacked right into a hard chest.

The force was strong that it knocked both her and the other person to the ground.

She didn't hear or see Simon catching up to her.

"Will you watch where you're going?" She yelled as she stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"Hey, I wasn't the one…Mira?"

She froze and felt her body go ice-cold.

That voice.

That deep seductive voice.

It couldn't be.

She slowly turned and was relieved to see it wasn't Loren. It was someone else, someone else who she knew from her young life.

It was her childhood best friend, Jason.

Her heart started to pound and her body felt weird.

To say he hadn't changed was an understatement.

His green eyes were darker; they were a striking emerald color that made her feel like she could lose herself in them.

His skin was no longer pale, but tanned.

His teeth were no longer yellow or crooked. They were white and straight. His nose was free of blemishes and pores.

His chin was sharp and his cheekbones were high. His lips were full and plump and she suddenly had the urge to kiss those lips.

He was taller and bigger. He muscles bulged against his cotton shirt.

He was obviously working out.

His dark hair was no longer long. It was short and it gave him a boyish charm.

She suddenly had the urge to grab onto something to steady herself.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me. Remember?" His voice was like chocolate and it enveloped her in a sweet cocoon.

"Yeah. You've changed."

_Smooth, real smooth._

He smiled and her heart did somersaults.

"You did too. I almost didn't recognize you. You never were one for dressing up."

She laughed nervously and bit her lip.

"Yeah, my friend felt wanted to dress me up."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"It suits you. You look hot!"

She blushed madly and saw Simon out of the corner of her eye. Anger roiled in her body and she purposely ignored him.

_Jerk_

"Thanks. You look pretty good too."

_You look good? That's it?_

But she couldn't help shake the feeling that something looked...off about him.

"What happened? Last I saw you, you were moving away." He said

"Yeah, I went away to a...um...camp for an internship but now we're back." She couldn't tell him that she was moved away for a different reason.

"Good, cause I missed you a lot." He whispered as he leaned in close and placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you here alone?" She asked, aware that Simon was glaring at the both of them, his cheeks suspiciously red.

"No, I'm with a friend. She's getting us some drinks."

Samira felt a slight jealousy wash over her.

"Oh," She looked away and felt like going home.

"Hey," he whispered, touching her face gently. "Don't worry about it. After seeing you again, there's no one else but you. Always you."

Something about the way he said this made her feel like Déjà vu.

"Come with me,"

She looked back up at him and felt the urge to follow him. He was smiling flirtatiously and his hand on her wrist wasn't letting her think clearly.

"She can't." It was Simon and she momentarily forgot they were at the carnival or anywhere else for that matter.

She thought she saw a touch of anger pass through Jason's eyes but it was wiped away with a firm smile.

He let go of her and she no longer felt under his control.

"Who are you?" Simon said rudely.

"Simon!" He shouldn't be rude to her friends.

"I'm Jason. I used to be her best friend. We always were when we were little kids. I remember the time where her nanny dressed her up in pigtails and a dress. She ripped that dress right off and tugged out her pigtails."

Both Jason and Samira laughed at the memories.

Simon just stiffened and glared.

"Come on, Mira. Let's go." Simon said, grabbing her wrist a little too tight.

"_What?_"

Now she was confused. How dare he take her away from her friend?

He had no right.

"Hey, you guys can hang out with us. What do you say, Mira?"

"Um…"

"No. We have to go"

She was fed up with Simon's jealousy and rudeness.

She yanked her hand away from his.

"What is up with you?" She didn't bother trying to hide her annoyance and anger.

She saw Jason stifling a laugh but she shot him a look and he shut up.

"Well, I guess I should be going. It looks like you two need to talk." Jason said as he turned and waved.

Samira felt longing and didn't want him to leave so early.

How was she going to see him again?

"Hey Mira, it was really nice talking to you. I'll find you again. Keep up the hotness. See ya!" He winked and disappeared into the crowd.

"Good Riddance." Simon muttered as he crossed his arms.

"What is up with you?" She yelled.

"What?" He stared at her, showing no emotion at all.

"First, you don't even want to talk to me much less look at me and now you're being rude to my friends and yanking me away."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's just…"

"Just what Simon? Were you jealous, upset, angry?" She felt punching something and she saw the darkness circling her and she shook her head to keep her cool down.

"Mira, calm down. Okay, yes I was jealous. But I don't like him. He looks at you like you're something to control and the way you looked at him..."

"What?"

"You looked at him the same way you look at me."

She blushed.

"That's because I didn't recognize him and I haven't seen him in a long ass time."

"Listen, I just don't trust him. Something isn't right."

"What isn't right is the way you acted towards him!"

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't like the way he was touching you and flirting with you."

"It's not like we're a couple or anything."

She saw the hurt cross his face and forced herself not to be moved.

"No, but I want us to be. Jason wasn't lying when he said you looked hot." He was staring at her with so much intensity, she couldn't look at him directly.

"I didn't talk to you because I was afraid something stupid was going to come out of my mouth. I didn't touch you because if I did, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself around you. What you did wasn't your fault. You stole my heart and love. And today, seeing you so painfully beautiful, it made me realize that you're the one I want. I want you, Mira."

Her heart was pounding. She didn't know if she was ready to love someone.

"I...I…I…"

Great, she couldn't even speak.

Simon smiled lovingly at her and walked up to her until their faces were inches apart.

"Mira, I know you're scared and after what happened, I can understand why you don't want to be in another relationship."

"But…"

"Shh," he placed his warm hand against her cool cheek and used his other hand to place it on her hip and pull her closer.

She couldn't help it. It was always like this. No matter how angry or upset she was, Simon knew how to calm her down.

She was attracted to him. His body and warmth called to her. She was like a moth and Simon was the light.

She sighed as she hugged him around his waist and snuggled into his chest, wanting to gather his warmth.

He held her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk and I'm sorry I got jealous."

There's always something forgivable when a guy admits he's a jerk.

"I know you are." And she really did and something inside awoke from her from that day forward and it gave her warmth.

For the first time, she raised her head to stare into his eyes and she rose on her toes.

He looked surprised but she quickly closed the gap by placing her lips on his. She let instinct take over and kissed him.

He closed his eyes and lifted her up as he kissed her with his love and warmth.


	16. Lust

Samira couldn't have been happier today. Simon and Samira rode on The Sledgehammer, The Hurricane, The freak out, The Jump and Smile, The Drop Tower, The Break Dance, The Kamikaze, The Screaming Swing, The Vertigo, The Rollercoaster and The Ferris wheel.

She had the pleasure of laughing and clutching her stomach as she saw Simon yelling like a scared little girl on The Kamikaze.

Samira felt a little queasy but it passed when she controlled the liquids in her stomach.

The advantages of being a hydrokinetic.

When they got off the kamikaze, Simon jumped and ran to the nearest trash can.

Samira stifled a laugh as she heard him puke his guts out.

"Wow, you have a weak stomach."

He poked his head out of the trash can and looked green.

"I do not…ugh…" his head went back to the trash can and Samira started to laugh.

"Shut…ugh…"

"Wow, I'm ashamed to say I know you." She said as she rubbed his back.

"That feels good…"

"You feel better?" She asked

He shook his head.

"I think my stomach is in here somewhere."

She giggled and touched his shoulder.

"I can help you."

He stood up shakily, wiping his mouth and turned to see her.

"Come on, somewhere where no one can see us."

She grabbed his hand and took him to a bathroom stall.

"Sorry, he has a weak stomach." She explained to the woman who was about to use the bathroom.

Samira closed the door and she made gestures to Simon to make gagging sounds. He did and she opened the door a crack to see the woman walk off.

"Okay, you can stop now."

He stopped and made a grimace.

"Upset stomach?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll kiss you to make me feel better." He leaned in close but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I didn't drag you in here to make out. Besides, I think I can make you feel better."

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Well, why do you think I didn't puke? I controlled the water in my stomach."

"That is so not fair."

"Whatever. I think I can control your liquids in your stomach to get the queasiness go away. Take off your shirt."

"So you can see how hot I look?" He asked mischievously.

"No," she said but her cheeks burned.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Aww, my girlfriends blushing, she looks so adorable."

She blushed harder and answered, "You know, we're in a bathroom and a bathroom equals toilet, and toilets equal water. I wonder how dirty it can get with a hydrokinetic and her boyfriend who's pushing it."

He stopped teasing and stood still. He crossed his arms but his eyes were smiling.

"You are so cruel."

"Can you just...take off your shirt?"

"But of course my lady." Simon said bowing. She rolled her eyes as he took off his shirt.

Her knees started to shake and her heart started pounding loudly. She never seen him topless before and was surprised to see how many muscles he hid.

He had abs and his chest was big and strong. His biceps went perfectly with his body and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She felt Simon staring at her and she cleared her throat and got closer.

"Okay, so you may feel weird and it'll feel like something is being yanked but other than that…"

"Okay," He sounded serious and Samira took in three big breaths and raised her hands in front of his stomach.

She looked for the liquid in her mind's eye and found it.

Slowly, she moved her hands trying to get the water to follow her.

She heard Simon gasp and she soothed him. "Shh, it s okay, I'm just moving the water. It's okay."

She continued to move her hands a little faster and she found the sour spot in his stomach. It was darker than the rest and was more restless.

She sucked in a big breath and moved her hands to follow that water. She found the pull of the culprit and closed her hands in order for the water to pop.

"What…are…you…doing?" Simon asked, breathless.

She could feel his liquid in his body moving faster than usual and she sensed his heart speeding up.

"Shh, Simon, calm down, I found it…" She whispered, concentrating on the culprit.

She locked with its energy and slowly undid the water until it smoothed out again. It took a couple of tries but she finally managed and it flowed away.

But she felt something happening.

_Something isn't right,_ she thought.

_Feel his liquid and control it. See how it calls to you._

She _did_ feel his liquid and it _was_ soothing, relaxed, and warm.

_Control it._

She was starting to shake with the desire to control Simon. She didn't see the darkness circling her, seeping through her skin.

She could smell the water around her better, she could almost taste it and it felt so good but something was nagging at her.

She almost listened to the darkness until she heard a voice, "Mira?"

She thought it was something else until she concentrated better on the voice, "Mira? You okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw the liquid disappearing until it was no longer visible.

She dropped her hands and breathed heavily. She felt like she had run a 10 mile run without stopping. Her body was shaking and she suddenly felt tired.

She slumped to the wall and Simon immediately grabbed her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" she said shakily. "I…" she bit her lip. Could she tell him?

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She wasn't lying _entirely_. She _was_ tired.

She gently pushed him away and asked him to put on his shirt.

Once he did, he pulled her into him and held her tightly.

"Thanks" he whispered in her hair. "I feel better."

"You're welcome."

He lifted her chin and kissed the very corner of her mouth before brushing his lips softly against hers.

She gently pulled back and shook her head no.

"Why?" He asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"We're in a bathroom and we've been in here long enough." She said pulling back.

He silently took both of her hands and pulled her back, looking into her eyes .

"I just want to kiss you," He said, so gently, so softly.

He slid his hand up her neck, cupping the side of her face. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes…No…I don't know…"

He chuckled. "Which is it?"

"We should get going."

"Sometimes," he said, bringing a fingertip to her bottom lip, "A kiss is simply a kiss."

His mouth was at her ear, his whisper breathy and warm.

His hands were tight against her back, caressing her shoulders, his lips a breath away from hers.

She couldn't help it. She leaned forward and closed the gap.

He kissed her back. She felt herself warming up, like a small glow starting somewhere near her stomach.

Their kisses started soft, sweet and tender, and slowly started to deepen with hunger.

This tiny voice in her head screamed "Slow down!" but it was so small and so faint that she could ignored it.

All she felt was Simon's mouth on hers, his arms around her, his body against hers, and she didn't care about anything else.

It felt as if she was jumping from a cliff, a terrifying, exhilarating, mind-blowing rush, and she didn't want it to end, didn't care where it led, only wanted to follow.

She could feel his heart beating against hers and felt him slowly press her body into the wall.

Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer, desperate for his lips. She heard a soft moan escape from his mouth and she suddenly felt aroused.

His hands slowly went to her hips as she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, sending bolts of electricity through her body as she opened her mouth.

His tongue slid against hers, tasting her, feeling her and she didn't want it to stop.

She felt him press his body harder against hers, their hips meeting snugly. She moaned slightly at the weight of his body on hers.

His hands moved to her waist, underneath her shirt and she was suddenly replaced by an all consuming need to touch him.

She slipped her hands underneath his shirt, fingers sensually touching his muscled chest and stomach. He groaned and slid a hand up her back, leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps up her spine. She whimpered in his mouth.

She felt hot, ridiculously hot.

His hands moved to her belly. Then slowly, they drifted upwards, passed the cottony swell of her bra, his fingers hooking onto the top of the lacy cups.

She pulled back, they were going too far. When she was about to tell him to stop, when she saw his eyes filled with lust and desire, her protest shrank away as his lips crushed hers.

His lips trailed over her neck biting gently along her throat. She felt him through his jeans, big and hard, pressing into a spot so sweet, she let out a moan.

She felt like her soul was on fire but she was shivering like she was out in the cold.

Her skin felt like it was inside out and she wanted to yank off her clothes. She was overwhelmed by too many sensations and emotions, and she just wanted...more and more and more, and Simon was the only one who could give it to her.

His hands slid down to her leg and slowly raised it to place it on his hips. She let out a moan again as she felt better, knowing it was pure torture to feel him and she oh so desperately wanted him in her.

Somehow, her body knew what to do and automatically she raised her other leg to lock herself around his hips

She tightened her grip on his neck and moved her lips to his ear and down his neck.

"Mira," he said so softly, it almost sounded like a growl.

She found his lips again and he pushed her a little harder against the wall. His hands roaming her body and stopped at her waist.

She was staring down at him and he stared at her lips and kissed her lips, now swollen with their eager kisses.

His fingers had reached the button of her vest and hesitated. He wanted to have her right now, but he knew that she was a virgin and she deserved the best.

He couldn't think straight as he felt her body against his and she was touching him, arousing him.

Then, just as he was about to unbutton one a banging hit the door and they froze.

"Hey, are you done in there?" it was a guy's voice.

She wasn't thinking straight, her brain was in a haze full of lust but luckily Simon saved her by answering, "Naw dude! I ate something bad and it stinks up in here."

"Gross!" She heard a couple of ewws and shuffling of feet until everything was quiet.

Slowly, she undid her legs until they touched the ground but still clung to him.

They were breathing heavily.

"We…really should…go" She said, not really wanting to go, not yet. She hugged him tightly.

Simon smiled casually and ran a hand down her cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug. She let go and started to pull back, but he held on tighter, his hands begging her to stay.

She didn't fight it—realized she didn't want to. After a few more seconds, he released her, but it was with obvious reluctance. "Yeah," he said quietly.


	17. Return

His arm was around her shoulders as they started to drive back home.

Jessie was super high on sugar and could not stop talking.

Mike kept laughing and smiling at her.

Samira had finished eating and snuggled close to him with the teddy bear he won for her in a shooting game.

_Flashback _

"_Are you sure you want all of this?" Simon asked, worried about an upset stomach._

"_But of course, I'm hungry. I didn't eat since lunch and its 11 so I'm gonna be hungry." Samira said, drinking her second large coke filled with ice._

"_Okay, here it is, a hot dog, a slice of pizza, 2 cotton candies, a large ice cream, a candy apple and 2 funnel cakes." Said the vendor as he passed each one to Simon._

"_You sure eat a lot fellow."_

"_Um, its actually for my girlfriend. The hot dog and the candy apple is mine."_

"_Well, little lady, you sure got a appetite."_

"_Mama always said the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach but in this case, it's the womans heart and he has to win my heart by feeding me."_

"_Awww!" Said a couple of customers who were behind them._

"_You heart that, Elaine. You gots to feed me to win my heart."_

"_Shut up!" _

_Simon chuckled as Samira quickly grabbed her food and walked off to sit somewhere to eat._

_Flashback ends._

"Omg! Did you see the kamikaze, I almost fainted when I saw that. Mike wanted me to go but I just waited for him."

"You didn't go because you have a weak stomach."

"I do not!" Jessie said, laughing.

"Said the girl who puked out her food on the bumper cars."

"That was not my fault. I ate 2 funnel cakes and that fat kid kept bumping into me."

"Say what you need to save your pride."

"Keep that up and someone won't get their surprise"

Jessie was implying something because Mike stopped teasing her and just laughed.

They continued to laugh and talk while Samira just stayed snuggled into Simon.

She didn't move for a while and she was breathing softly. Simon moved so he could see her face and sure enough, she was sound asleep, clutching the teddy bear he won for her.

He smiled and leaned back into the seat, holding her until they got home.


	18. Heated Love

The entire school had heard that Simon and Samira were dating and the girls were jealous while the guys felt anger, hating how he could make every single girl swoon.

Samira had started changing her wardrobe. She no longer wore baggy clothes.

She wore clothing that showed off her curves. They were never too tight or too loose. Just right.

Simon waited for her everyday after every class except English since that was the class they took together.

He walked her to all of her classes and to her locker. As he dropped her off at each class, he would give a long, sweet, tender kiss that made her head swoon.

"I'll wait for you after class." He would always say.

Samira would always blush when he kissed her. She never liked public affection but she didn't care. As long as she was with Simon, she didn't care.

Simon was changing her whether she knew it or not. She started answering questions in class, her hair was no longer in her eyes and she felt good.

They've been dating since that day at the carnival. So, that meant they had exactly 6 months and every single day of those six months, they hung out either at their houses or at a date.

Simon never pushed her to do something she didn't like. He always waited for her to make her choice.

When things got too far, she would gently pull back and Simon would automatically know she didn't want to continue.

He would wait; he would always wait for her.

Today, Samira was coming over to his house for a date. It was movie time and everyone else would be out of the house doing errands.

What Simon didn't like was Miranda. Ever since he and Samira started dating, she would try everything to sabotage their relationship and get Simon to like her.

But he just didn't like her, not even as a friend. He would admit she was pretty but that was it.

Samira seemed to get angry whenever Simon told her of Miranda and what she tried to do.

"I don't have anyone tied down by a rope. You can do what you want." That would be Samira's answer.

And his answer would be, "And what I want is you and only you."

Then, they would start to make out.

Today, Miranda was knocking at his door and he believed it was Samira.

He opened it and answered, "Hey…ah…." He said as he realized it was Miranda, not Samira.

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"You're so mean."

"You shouldn't be here." He was annoyed; Samira was going to come any minute now.

"I know but I want to"

"Look, my girlfriend is coming over so you need to leave."

"Really? I had no idea." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice and Simon knew she was lying.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You"

"Wrong answer." Simon could easily use his sorcerer powers to get her to leave but Samira had told him not to use it on people so he didn't, but he wanted to.

"What do you see in her? Take away her eyes, looks, and talents, if she has any, and what do you have?"

"You," he said seriously. He was seriously starting to get angry. He didn't like the way she talked about Samira.

"Why do you like her and not me?"

"Because she isn't like you, that's why."

Miranda leaned closer but Simon stepped back.

"Stop." he demanded.

"Why, you want me don't you?" her voice had gotten deeper, seductive and frankly Simon felt a little compelled to follow her.

"No, can you please leave before I make you."

"I would love to see you try."

Simon moved his head and saw Samira walking up the street.

Relief rushed through his body and he didn't bother to hide it.

"She's here."

Miranda's face darkened and she turned to see Samira walking closer to his house.

Miranda didn't say anything as she jumped down the stairs and walked down the street to where Samira was.

Both girls stared each other down but Samira's face was creepier and darker than Miranda and Simon saw Miranda eyes widen slightly before she quickly walked away.

"Hey Simon," She said sweetly as she hugged him,

"Hey, baby" he whispered as he returned her greeting.

"Let's go inside." She said as she tugged him to the door.

"Anxious to have me all to yourself?" Simon murmured with a grin as the door closed.

"Maybe," She was getting bolder around him, returning his flirts with interest.

"So," she said, sitting on the kitchen counter as she kicked off her sandals.

Today, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; her colored tee, showing her cleavage very, very slightly and jeans.

"What are we doing today?"

Simon stepped in front of her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whatever you want" he whispered, holding her tightly to him before letting go.

She slid forward like she was going to hop off the counter.

Instead of moving back to give her more room, Simon had stepped forward, pushing slightly against her knees.

"You need to move if I'm going to get off."

She sounded breathless, not at all like herself and it felt good.

Simon ignored her comment, staying perfectly still.

She opened her knees, putting one on either side of his ribs, thinking thoughts she shouldn't think about him.

"Maybe I don't want you too." He murmured.

"Maybe I want to stand up."

"Alright." He whispered

She scooted backward while Simon stepped away, giving her room.

She slid down, her legs felt wobbly.

She leaned into Simon, knowing he'd wrap her arms around her.

His lips were against her ear when he asked, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah" he led her to his room and popped in a movie.

She lay down on his bed comfortably as he kicked off his shoes and socks and lay beside her.

Their toes were playing with one another as they snuggled and watched the movie.

Then Simon reached over and curled his fingers around hers. He pulled her gently toward him and twined his arms around her waist. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, too." She whispered back.

It seemed so natural that she almost didn't notice his cheek press against her neck, his chin tilt until it was his lips meeting her skin.

But she couldn't ignore the soft kisses that trailed up her neck and touched her ear; the fiery sensation that coursed through her, begging her to give him the permission he was silently seeking.

She could hardly breathe with the weight of the wanting.

He kissed the very corner of her mouth and sighed before brushing his lips softly against hers.

She kissed him back and they kissed until it changed and it was deeper, harder and she couldn't help but moan against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, her body molding perfectly into his.

The warmth of his skin burned through her shirt and excitement fluttered in her belly.

Gently and slowly, without breaking their kiss, Simon moved on top of her and pressed his body against her.

He felt her warmth and he sucked on her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. She moaned and opened her mouth.

When she parted her mouth, she felt his tongue slip inside and her heart went into overdrive, a distinct, hot tingling radiating between her legs. He kissed her deeper, slowly exploring the taste of her mouth.

He groaned softly as she pressed her pelvis into his, knowing it was just instincts.

"Mira," His voice was low, husky and she liked it. He moved his lips to her neck and ear and he whispered into her ear soft, sweet words that made her melt.

His breath was warm on her skin, tickling her and she loved the feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before nibbling his ear.

He groaned at her kisses and he gently moved his pelvis into her own and she moaned at the contact.

He placed an arm under her waist and lifted her up to kiss her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"Oh, Simon…" she said breathless, not sounding like herself but feeling good.

His hands slid down onto the edge of her shirt and he hesitated and it was in that moment of hesitation that she made her choice.

She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Simon," she whispered as he slid his hand under her shirt and touched her smooth flat stomach.

"Hmm," he sounded so husky, it only fueled her choice.

"I want you…"

He stopped and stared at her, breathless from their kisses.

"Are you sure?" he didn't want her to regret something and he didn't want to push her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you. Right now." She said truthfully and he searched her gaze for anything but only found the desire and lust in her eyes.

"Okay, right now."

He kissed her again and this time he didn't stop or hesitate.

His hands moved to her waist, underneath her shirt and she was suddenly replaced by an all consuming need to touch him.

She slipped her hands underneath his shirt, fingers sensually touching his muscled chest and stomach. He groaned and slid a hand up her back, leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps up her spine. She whimpered in his mouth.

She felt hot, ridiculously hot.

Slowly, he helped her take off her shirt, tossed it aside, leaving her in her bra and he saw her cheeks getting flushed.

She looked so perfect and he kissed her as his hands moved to her belly. Then slowly, they drifted upwards, passed the cottony swell of her bra, his fingers hooking onto the top of the lacy cups.

His fingers traced the bra straps up to her shoulders, so agonizingly slow that she thought she might faint from anticipation. She felt his fingertips slip the straps off her shoulders and she shivered.

He brushed past her breasts.

She moaned, her mind was filled with lust and she arched her back, wanting as much contact as possible.

Simon trailed kisses from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. She arched her back, wanting as much contact as possible.

Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and she tugged and Simon helped her take it off and tossed it aside before returning his body to hers.

His right hand grabbed her left leg, slowly sliding up to her core. It was torture, filling her with desire to have him in her desperately.

She gasped as she felt his need rub against her inner thigh.

His hands found her jeans and he undid the zipper and pulled it down, she arched her hips to aid him in taking it off and he tossed it aside.

Then, he reached around her back when she arched it when they kissed and undid the clasp and tossed it aside.

Simon could feel his member throbbing in his constrictive jeans. Samira stood up on her elbows, and then pushed him down to take off his pants.

She aided him on slipping them off, tossing them across the floor to join her clothes.

He mounted her again, kissing her passionately, taking her breasts in his hands. They were soft yet firm, cushiony.

He broke away from her mouth leaving her gasping madly, and began to trail kisses down her neck, slowly to her chest down the valley of her mounds.

His hand slid up against her body, catching her breast in one of his hands, his lips traveling downwards against her throat, sucking on her pulse point.

"Oh…" she moaned as she pressed against his hip, desperate for contact. He quickly and swiftly removed her underwear and tossed it aside.

She felt something press hard against her pelvis, His nose rubbing underneath her chin. "Do you feel that Mira…?" he murmured. "That's how much I want you…" He bit her neck teasingly

Her hands tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him closer if it was any more possible.

Hesitantly, he took one into his mouth, sucking softly on her erect nipple while his other hand massaged the other.

She simply could not help it. Moaning, her back arched to give him more, and he gladly took it, his other hand now slipping under her to keep her back arched as he carried on sucking.

"Oh, god…yes…" she moaned out.

Slowly, he moved to the other. Her breathing was erratic as he massaged her back down gently, and returned his position on top of her.

Kissing her again, his hands slipped lower, tickling over her flat stomach as it moved further down.

She shivered again. Gently, he rested one of his hands on her hips, stroking lightly as his other carried on downwards until it reached the soft valley.

She moaned as his finger stroked the outside, teasing. His mouth broke away from her, and he buried his face under her jaw. She could feel his breathing.

Slowly, his finger found her entrance. It was already a little slick with moisture. His trailed around slightly, before slipping it in slowly. She gasped. Nobody had ever touched her down there. He brought his finger out slowly, marveling at the feel of her walls.

She reached between their bodies, her hand finding the hard bulge in his pants. He growled and strained against her. His lips and his hands and his body arousing her so badly she thought she may lose her mind.

She grabbed his erection and squeezed gently. He groaned in her ear as she continued to gently squeeze and move him and up, giving him pleasure.

His fingers began to move inside her in long, tender strokes and she moaned and groaned, "You're so wet, Mira," He growled. "And tight."

_So, so tight, _he thought.

He pulled his finger out a little, and then slowly slipped a second finger inside her. He watched her face closely and saw her close her eyes as she made a sound of pleasure.

He pushed a little deeper, feeling the barrier just past her entrance. "Deeper…" she moaned as she pushed her hips down into his finger.

They were breathing heavily, moaning as he continued to stretch and arouse her, wanting her to yell out his name.

Her hips were moving on his hand as he circled her sweet, sensitive spot.

He groaned as he felt her walls contract and mold around his fingers.

He moved them gently inside, groaning as she moaned in his ear and whispering words that aroused him.

He kissed her neck and used his other hand to play with her breast.

She gasped as he massaged her nipple and she arched her back into him.

"F-faster," she could barely get the word out. She kept squeezing and rubbing his erection, loving his fullness and so desperately wanted him inside her.

He complied only too willingly and moved his fingers faster feeling the increase in her movements.

He knew she was close, her breathing ragged, her increase in her movements, his own hips thrusting into her hand.

He was groaning against her neck and shoulders and her warmth seeped into him.

Not wanting to over excite her too soon, he pulled out. Slowly, he felt her hands running down his chest and he groaned. They broke apart, and he sat up, straddling her. She leaned up again, her hands going to the waistband of his underwear. She could fear his hard on pressing against her, and it was driving her mad!

He aided her in taking them off and tossed it aside.

He moved back on top of her slowly, moving down to place his face in her neck again. Using his knee, he managed to spread her legs, her eyes closing in nervousness.

He kissed her neck softly as he shifted his body. At the feel of his member resting just against her opening, she moaned, her eyes widening. She wanted him in her. Her whole body was craving him, her vagina begging to be filled.

He turned her face to press his lips against the small hollow under her ear. "Ready?" He whispered. She only nodded, closing her eyes again.

His head touched her opening, and slowly he slipped inside her. She gasped suddenly, causing him to stop. He gripped her back, hugging him to her.

He kissed her again, and she nodded in response. Gripping her shoulders, he carried on pushing into her. She tried not to whimper, but it was hard. It hurt... a lot.

Her tightness was killing him as he slid into her, the way she kept tightening as she got nervous almost driving him over the edge. He just wanted to ram into her.

Soon, he was fully submerged, breaking through the last small wall blocking them. She whimpered. They were both panting heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said. He knew it would hurt the first time.

"I know… just…wait…"

He stayed like that for a moment, simply inside her, waiting for her to give the go ahead. She herself wasn't sure if she wasn't to carry on.

It hurt... a lot. It felt weird but she was getting used to it.

She turned her head, kissing his hair as she whispered to him; "I'm okay... go on..." He nodded, his hands tightening on her shoulders as hers did the same wrapped around him.

Slowly, he began to pull out. She gasped as his length rubbed against her clit, causing a string of moans and groans escape from their both of their lips.

As he moved back in, she couldn't help but moan as it happened again. Becoming encouraged by her moaning, he began to set a pace, and their breathing became quick.

Her finger nails dug into his back as the pain was replaced by a pleasure that shook her. Lifting his head, he moved away from her neck to look into her eyes. His thrusting halted slightly and he stopped inside her.

She was gasping madly, trying to form words. His mouth was hung open as he felt his member throbbing for more.

"Sim…Simon!" She gasped, giving a shaky laugh. He nodded began his pace again, this time sat up on top of her rocking. As his pace began to speed up, she began to move with him.

Her hips began to thrust up against him back, their hips grinding together as she began to tremble more. "F...Faster... HARDER." She begged, and he complied only too willingly.

His head leaned back and his mouth hung open as he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting into her deeper and deeper. She was openly moaning now, loudly, shouting his name as well as other things.

"Oh, god, oh yes, please…"

"I know..." He would gasp. His rhythm had gone completely, and instead he was now merely pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, digging him deeper into her.

He returned his head into the crook of her neck, kissing it slowly as he carried on thrusting.

"Just... a little more..." He whispered, his breathe hitching.

She moaned with him, thrusting up with him. He rammed into her harder, and she began to cry out. At last she trembled, her walls tightening around him. He grunted as he continued.

Finally, when she moved her hips with him harder and harder and whispering dirtily in his ear, did he released alongside with her.

They both began to feel it, the building, the tension, the unexplainable light that began burning within them.

And then it happened, an overwhelming explosion of pure pleasure, love, warmth, comfort… everything.

Every feeling, every emotion that they possessed for one another filled and overwhelmed both of them and seemed to last forever.

He slumped down above her, exhausted. Slowly, she released her death hold around him.

When it began to fade, Samira realized Simon had collapsed against her chest, shuddering with aftershocks of the euphoric feeling they both had experienced.

Slowly, he pulled out of her and lay next to her.

His arms wrapped lazily around her holding against him. She nuzzled his chest with her cheek and clung to him, never wanting to let, never wanting to be separated.

"I love you," he whispered into her luscious hair.

"I love you" Her voice was hoarse from the shouting and she realized she did, she really did love him.

He wrapped them with the blankets and they held each other as they dozed off, entwined with one another


	19. More love

"So I'm gonna try out for the basketball team." Simon said as he walked with Samira to lunch.

He insisted on carrying her books for her.

She was reluctant but she let him.

"That's nice." She said. She kept drifting back to day they made love to each other.

It was wonderful and exhilarating.

She loved to think about his touch. How one kiss can make her feel so much.

"Hey, Si!" A girl from his class, Brianna said batting her eyelashes.

"Hey, Brianna." Simon said respectfully.

Simon walked pass them receiving giggles.

"Could they be any more obvious?" Simon asked as they turned a corner.

Samira didn't answer. She was paying attention to his messy hair, his muscles bulging against his shirt, the smell of mint radiating off of him.

She couldn't help it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled them in a corner and kissed him passionately and hungrily.

Simon responded quickly by dropping the books in his hands and cupping her face, returning her kiss with the same intensity.

"Get a room!" Someone said as they walked past.

Simon pulled away reluctantly. "That's not a bad idea."

"Simon!"

"What?"

They laughed and Simon bent to pick up the books.

They made their way to her locker and he waited patiently for her to drop off her books.

When she was nearly done, Simon moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She relished his warmth and leaned back into his chest.

"You look beautiful." He whispered softly in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine.

"Simon..." she breathed. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to make love to him right now.

But they were at school.

His arm brushed passed her breasts.

"We can't." She said softly, trembling with desire.

"Perhaps not right now but later..." His voice was husky and she felt his lips trail down her neck and collarbone.

His hands had roamed down her arms, to her hip and gently turned her around.

He pushed her gently on the lockers, closing her own in the process.

He kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks, and sighed before brushing his lips against hers.

The sparks ignited their nerves and she pushed her body against his.

His hands roamed under her black T-shirt.

Her skin was soft and smooth and he wanted more, so much more.

"You're perfect." He murmured softly against her neck, arousing her.

"Simon..." she whispered her voice husky and turned on.

They had made love a couple of times, on a table, the couch, the wall, a chair, practically everywhere.

He groaned softly as she felt her pelvis against him.

"I want you..." He said, kissing her ear and neck.

He reached down between them and placed his hand between her legs.

She jumped slightly at the contact.

"Shh..." he murmured. He began to touch her, pushing against her jeans to feel her.

She moaned against his lips as he ignited her.

He played with her between her legs as much as he could with her jeans.

He could feel himself growing and wanted to have her right away.

He played with her until he decided he should stop since she had clung to him and moved her hips against his hand.

She whimpered as he pulled away.

"Mira..." he said softly. "Afterschool?"

She nodded unable to speak.

He kissed her three times before they walked away to lunch, excited to go home with her and fuck her.


	20. Heartbreak

Today was Simon's big basketball game.

She had gone to every practice, every game, and every rally to support him.

She may hate being close to groups of people but her love for Simon helped her.

They made love once in a while and by that, twice a week.

It never changed how it felt. She felt like an angel with him.

Her phone beeped and she reached into her pocket.

It was a text from Simon.

Come see me in the locker room. I want to see you. Love you.

She smiled and texted back. Ok, I'm on my way.

The gym was packed with cheerleaders and teenagers cheering, chattering and being loud.

"I'm going to see Simon!" She yelled to Chloe, Tori, Jessie, and their boyfriends.

"We'll come with. Let's congratulate him together."

Everyone made their way past the packs of bodies which was easy thanks to the boys big bodies.

They made their way to the boys locker room.

Samira went in first with a smile on her face and excitement.

"Hey..." She stopped dead in her tracks as her heart dropped to the ground.

"Mira, come on, we..." Jessie gasped and everyone piled in the room.

Simon had his hands on Miranda's shoulders and Miranda was still.

Simon was KISSING Miranda and he seemed to enjoy it.

Miranda pulled back hastily and slapped Simon.

"How dare you kiss me?" She yelled angrily as she wiped her mouth.

Simon looked confused and dazed.

"I can't believe you kissed me." Miranda ran away from him and out the door.

Samira was confused and hurt and everyone else was confused.

"Dude!" Mike and Dave yelled.

"What. The. Hell?" Tori yelled.

Chloe, Jessie, and Derek were quiet but anger was growing in them.

Samira was crying.

"What? Wait" Simon turned to them and saw the deadly look on their eyes.

"Guys..." he said.

"What the hell, Simon?" Tori yelled.

"Wait, its not what it looks like!" He begged. He didn't even know what happened.

After he sent the text, Miranda came in and flung herself at him the moment she heard everyone come in.

"Uh, we're not stupid! We saw you lip locking with the bitch!"

"No," he yelled horrified at the accusation. "It wasn't like that!"

His friends were looking at him with disbelief and disgust.

"We came to congratulate you before your game and we find you lip locking with another girl, and not just any girl. Miranda! The bitch of them all."

"No, I didn't kiss her."

"Don't lie, Simon!" Tori yelled. "she slapped you and said you kissed her."

"She's lying, Tori!" He begged. "You know how I am!"

"I don't know who you are anymore." Tori said.

She was the only one talking and yelling.

Samira didn't know what to think. She was hurt, confused, and angry.

"You have to believe me!" He yelled desperately.

"I believe in evidence and what we saw showed enough." She said.

Samira's heart was pounding hard against her chest and she felt sick.

She wanted to get away from here.

"Mira, please! You have to believe me! I would never hurt you!"

She didn't know anymore. She saw him kiss her and Miranda said enough to let her know what happened.

With all pain in her heart, she said, "I don't want to see you anymore! We're done!" She said, her heart breaking and her tears falling.

"Mira, please..." He tried to grab her but her brothers stood between them and she ran away.

"Mira!" She ran and ran, her hurt angry feelings pouring out of her.

She didn't pay attention as she ran right into Jason.

"Hey! Watch where... Mira? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

She couldn't speak and more tears fell.

"Come here..." he whispered softly as he pulled her to him.

She cried into his chest and he comforted her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." And without a second thought, she followed him, not realizing that this Jason she was holding wasn't the Jason she grew up with.

Jason was being controlled by Loren.


	21. Loren

Simon felt terrible. Samira didn'tk pick up his calls, didn't respond to his texts or e-mails.

She hadn't gone to school for a week.

Derek and the rest of them weren't talking to him.

Her brothers also didn't make it easy.

They were making sure that he wasn't contacting Samira.

But today, he was going to see Samira one way or another.

What he did hear about her was that she was hanging out with Jason, the guy they saw at the carnival.

The guy seemed creepy and it sent Simon on high alert.

He was also jealous.

Miranda didn't talk to him after the kiss.

Miranda had it planned out. She wanted to sabotage their relationship and it had worked.

She kissed him when she heard Samira come.

Simon placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away but it was too late.

They had already seen him. SHE had already seen him.

They didn't believe him. So he was a player but he had never cheated on girls.

Simon was changing from his basketball clothes afterschool today when he heard someone clear their throat.

He turned and saw Jason standing there menacingly.

"What are you doing here?" Simon said.

"Listen," He says, leaning close to him. "Leave Mira alone!"

"Excuse me!" He was getting angry now. Jason wasn't anything of his to tell him what to do.

"You heard me." He said, menacingly. "Stay away from her!"

His eyes were no longer green, but yellow.

"What the hell?" Simon said, fear making it's way in him.

"Do not cross me, sorcerer. Samira was and always will be mine!"

That done it. No matter what had happened with them, no one was going to steal her from him.

He started to punch him until Jason grabbed his hands and squeezed.

Pain screamed from his ankles. Jason used his other hand and grabbed his neck, raising him from the ground and slamming him against the lockers.

Simon was choking.

"I know all about your little friends. Werewolves, witch, necromancer, pyrokinetic. Am I warm?"

Something wasn't right. How in the world did he know about them?

"And a certain little hydrokinetic who can control blood. She'll make a fine queen again. She escaped me once but this time she'll belong to me and the dark side, permanently." His voice had gone deep and evil.

"Son of a bitch!" Simon choked out., trying to grab him off of him.

"Lay one hand on her and I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? Listen sorcerer, your precious little Mira has been hanging with me and the darkness in her heart is coming out. I've been filling her mind with evil and thanks to the spell I put on Miranda, it worked."

"What?" Simon throat was burning.

"I planned the whole thing. I saw Miranda and placed a spell on her to kiss you at the exact moment Mira came in."

Shock coursed through him. It would explain the suddenly dazed look she got when she flung herself at him.

"I needed Samira to be weak and heartbroken so the darkness can work it's way in."

"I won't let you." Jason tossed Simon across the aisle of lockers until his back slammed against the wall.

It knocked the air out of him.

"Tonight I will commence the final phase and take her to my lair where she will be completely and utterly evil."

Simon's heart was pounding out of fear for his lover.

He had to save her.

"You can tell your friends that I, Loren, has come back for what is mine but they won't believe you. Now," his voice had returned to normal and his eyes were green. "Mira is waiting for me and I should get to her."

He started to walk away but Simon got up and yelled in anger, chasing him.

Jason smiled and shot out his hand toward him.

Invincible air knocked him back.

Jason laughed and walked away.

Simon felt blood trickle down his shoulder and winced at the pain in the back of his head.

He had to save Mira. But how? No one was talking to him.

He looked up and saw a red light blinking.

He smiled at the light. If they won't listen to him, then they'll listen to the security camera.


	22. The Past is back

She felt weird today.

Jason was unusually quiet today.

He looked nervous when he came to her house and took her out to eat and watch a movie.

Right now they were sitting at a park in the swings.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah." He said, clearing his throat.

They stayed quiet, sitting.

She fingered the locket Simon gave her.

It was hear shaped and glittered in the sun.

Her heart ached for him but anger foiled in her as she thought of all the lies he had said whenever they talked about Miranda.

And yet, there was something telling her that there was more to the story.

She didn't dwell on it. She actually liked Jason.

"Mira," Jason asked softly.

"Yeah," she said.

"Look, um...God I don't know how to say this..." He was laughing nervously. " we've been hanging out a lot and I was wondering..."

"Don't." She said. She knee what he wanted but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship and she didn't even know if she liked him like that.

There's always a wariness she had around him.

"But I just..."

"No. Please."

"Why?" He sounded hurt.

"I just..." She didn't know what to say.

"Is it because I'm not good enough for you.?"

"No! It's not that!" She said as she stood up.

"It's because of Simon, isn't it?" He said as he too stood up.

She hadn't realized he easily towered her.

"No-no!" She said, feeling her heart accelerate.

"He cheated on you and you still want him!" He yelled at her and she flinched.

She stood quiet and felt that something was very wrong.

"Well guess what, princess. He doesn't love you. He hurt you, he CHEATED on you. And yet here you are moping around for him."

"Jason...it's not..."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Then, tell me you don't enjoy this."

He grabbed her chin and crushed his lips against hers, grabbing the back of her Mr j, making escape impossible.

But this kiss wasn't like Simon's. It was too rough and demanding and too familiar.

Only Loren had kissed her like this before and her body was recognizing Jason as him.

She slapped him, hard and wiped her mouth.

"What the hell?" She yelled, feeling disgusted and guilty for letting Jason kiss her.

Instead he smiled and her body froze with fear.

That smile was exactly like Loren's.

"You've gotten stronger, my queen."

His voice had gone deep and seductive and she knew automatically it was Loren.

"Loren?"

Jason smiled then glowed black.

A cloud came out of him and formed a body.

Jason groaned and his body hit the ground.

"Jason!" She yelled as she fell to the ground and held him.

He groaned softly.

Loren laughed. "He'll be fine, my queen but you on the other hand..."

He stepped close to her.

"What do you want?" She cried. It was no use running, Loren will use a freezing spell to bind her.

"It was difficult finding you but your smell..." he said huskily as he took a deep breath, his abs moving in and out.

"Was strong enough to let me know you were near. I had a little help from your friend Jason and I took over his body the day at that carnival and I've been following you since waiting for the right moment."

She was crying softly and was begging that her brothers could sense her in danger.

"And now it has come!" He boomed and she flinched.

"Why?" She begged. "Why?"

"I need your help since you can blend blood in both humans and animals. I am creating an army to kill off these insignificant humans and create a world of evil and hatred born from us!" He smiled cruelfully.

"Us?"

"Yes, you my dear will be my queen in both body and mind and will help rid this planet of humans by controlling their blood and making them do our bidding."

"You animal!" She yelled. "I'd rather jump off a cliff than join you!"

She ran to him, intending to hurt him.

She only managed to punch his jaw but it sent pins and needles and pain in her knuckles then her hand.

"Ow!" She held her hand gingerly.

"You still haven't changed. Feisty. That will be good when you are in bed with me."

Anger ran through her veins and she forgot about her hand and charged at him.

He was ready and used a spell to knock her back against a tree, cracking her head.

The force broke the clasp of her necklaces and both hit the ground.

She hit the ground with an oof and saw stars.

"Mira!" She turned her head and saw spots in her vision.

She saw Simon running but he was so far.

Her brothers, Chloe, Derek, Jessie, and Tori were running.

"Don't..." She choked out. Loren will kill them if they tried to fight him.

"It appears we have visitors." Loren said smiling.

He grabbed her and slammed her against the tree as she cried out in pain.

"Now, princess," he whispered, his breath hitting her face. "You are coming with me!"

She was too weak and disoriented to fight.

She tried to fight but it failed as Loren lifted her up bridal style.

She only saw darkness but she heard growling and snarling and blasts.

Loren said something that sounded like a spell and gusts of winds attacked her, whipping her hair.

A moment of vision came and she saw everyone on the ground coughing.

Her eyes found Simon and she saw anger and hatred in his eyes and something else.

She heard wings flapping and she felt herself going up.

"Mira!" Was the last thing she heard before she fainted.


	23. The hunt begins

"Mira!" Simon yelled as he saw her go limp in Loren's strong, muscular body.

Loren gave them an evil smile before he flew up into a black cloud that appeared.

It crackled as they went in and disappeared.

"No!" He yelled, slamming his fists against the blacktop of the park until he felt blood.

The wolves had gone to their mates to make sure they were okay.

Simon blamed himself for not running fast enough to get to her.

Tears of anger fell down his cheeks.

The dark brown werewolf, Dave, had trotted to Jason's limp body with Tori behind him.

There was a bark and snarling and Jessie turned to me.

"Loren took over Jason's body." She said tears in her ears.

"No shit, Sherlock! We saw him get out of his body!" Tori yelled.

Dave barked at Tori and she reluctantly stood quiet.

Mike, the golden haired wolf, had nuzzled Jessie's face.

"Why does Loren want her?" He asked quietly, the anger still thick in his veins.

The two wolves stared at each other then at Jessie.

She nodded as Derek made his way to Chloe.

She nodded and turned to Simon.

"Because of her power, she can control blood and because of it, there is a dark side of her that's nearly impossible to break through."

Simon sighed angrily.

"That's why he kidnaped her before, because of her powers. But he's gotten stronger, both of them. We don't have much time. He has her and it won't be long before something horrible happens."

"And how do you propose we do that, Red? I know let's go find him and ask him if we can have Mira back. I'm sure he'll relent."

"Tori, come on, stop!" Chloe said.

Jessie was getting angry. "Listen bitch, I've just enough of your drama queen attitude! She's my best friend and I'm not about to stay here and let him get her. I almost lost her once, I'm not about to lose her again!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Tori said defensively.

"That's it!" Jessie charged at her at the same time Tori yelled, "Bring it, bitch!"

"Stop it!" Chloe yelled.

Both wolves jumped between them, pushing them back and snarling.

Derek made a deafening bark that forced the girls to cover their ears.

"This isn't the time to be fighting each other. Mira just got kidnapped and we have to find her!" Chloe yelled.

Both girls were breathing heavily and reluctantly settled down.

Both wolves nestled their mates as Derek stood next to Chloe.

"You're right, Chlo. We have to save Mira." Jessie said.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Simon was unaware of the commotion as he chastised himself about not being able to protect Mira.

Something glinted in his eye and he turned to see something glinting where Mira had hit the ground.

He stood up and walked to the tree.

He saw her necklaces on the ground.

The crescent moon shaped necklace from her mother and the golden locket he had given her.

He grabbed them and they were still warm.

He opened the golden locket and tears came to his eyes.

On one side was a picture of them kissing and holding each other.

There was so much spark in that kiss, he wouldn't be surprised that the pictures would catch on fire.

The other one was where she was piggybacking him.

They were smiling and the camera had caught them laughing and smiling.

Seeing those pictures ignited him again and his heart knew exactly what to do.

He clutched them tightly in his hands and turned to Tori.

"I know how to find her and Tori, I need your help."


	24. Darkness

She felt a hard cold floor on her back as she slowly regained consciousness.

Slowly, she opened her eyelids to an unknown territory.

She could see a dark red throne with a huge painting of a dark raven spreading its wings.

There were black pillars all around the throne room with only fire lit light inside.

Everything was dark and filled with intense negative energy that will slowly weaken any creature from above.

From the solid rock form of the place, she knew they were underground.

Deep underground.

As she tried to move, she felt her wrists and ankles were locked.

She turned to see they were bound by chains that cut into her as she moves.

She struggled to get herself free but it was useless.

"The princess awakes." She heard something say.

Dark clouds formed ahead of her on the throne, forming no other than Loren.

Her heart sped up in fear.

"You fucking monster! Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled against her bindings.

"Such language. Where did you learn to speak like that?" He sad, his voice taking on a deeper and husky tone.

Simon, she immediately thought. His cussing was rubbing off on her.

She felt a pang of longing in her body and she wished more than anything that she could be with him.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Loren eyes seemed to have gone completely black as he walked slowly to her.

"I believe you are in no position to demand anything" he said as he walked closer.

Her body was on high alert and she knew, she just knew something horrible was going to happen.

_Mira_

That voice. It was so familiar and it filled her with a small touch of warmth before that warmth disappeared.

"What do you want?" She demanded as she struggled to move away from Loren who was now inches away.

"I believe you know the answer to that." He said as he touched her cheek, his hand too cold and she angrily moved her face away.

"Feisty as ever, my love"

"I'm not your love!" She spat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled again with the binding until blood trickled.

_Mira_

That voice again. Where was it coming from?

"You will hurt yourself like that." Loren said with something in his eyes she didn't like.

"Like I care. Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled with the binds again but gave up when pain escalated in her wrists.

"The time has come for you to join me and reign by my side." He said as he threw his arms upwards as dark clouds escaped from his hands and formed a circle above her.

Fear wrangled in her body as she saw the menacing clouds.

Involuntarily and instinctively she whispered her lovers name.

"Simon..."

She saw anger burn in Loren's eyes as she said his name.

The next thing she knew, she felt hot pain in her right cheek, causing her to see stars for a few seconds.

She realized he had slapped her.

Her mouth felt numb.

"How dare you say his name in my presence?" He yelled loudly, causing the walls to shake.

"How dare you love an insignificant sorcerer?"

In his anger, a dark cloud exploded, showing her Loren's intentions, how he took over Jason's body, how he stalked her without her knowing, and Miranda.

Loren, in Jason's body, had manipulated her and put a spell on her to force herself on Simon.

The dark cloud dissipated as Loren calmed down.

She suddenly felt sick for not believing him after he tried to convince her it wasn't like what she thought.

Simon was in love with her and she was in love with him.

Why didn't she believe him?

Anger washed over her as she realized what Loren had done to Simon, to her and she wanted to hurt him like Loren had hurt them.

Angry tears fell from her eyes as she yelled and cursed at him and struggled against the binds that held her.

"I hate you! I'll kill you!" She yelled out her angry that was at herself and Loren.

She hadn't realized she had actually managed to pull herself free by an inch, the water in the air pushing against the walls that were starting to shake.

Loren noticed and creating a spell to tighten her binds, causing pain to force her to stop yelling.

She was panting angrily at him, her eyes filled with contempt and hate.

Loren enjoyed the look on her face. It aroused him.

"Now, you shall be mine by force." He said to her.

"Never! I'd rather kill myself than be yours. I belong to Simon!" She yelled at him, her heart pounding against her chest.

_Mira_

She didn't recognize the voice but her body relaxed slightly.

Hearing his name, Loren filled himself with anger and hate at the boy who had stolen Samira from him.

But now, she was with him and whether she wanted to or not, she was going to be his.

Loren had stripped off his jeans and was naked in front of her.

Her heart knew no darkness before Loren but she had a taste of darkness and she will fall easily to the dark, especially with what he was about to do.

Her face and body filled with fear as she saw the lust and anger in his eye.

"You will have the pleasure of having your first time being with me." He said.

"Too late. My first was Simon" she said proudly as she could while the fear hit her body like a jackhammer.

He stared at her and realized she wasn't lying. She had changed physically and emotionally to Simon.

That angered him.

"Well, then! Now you know what to do."

She immediately understood and fought against him so he wouldn't violate her.

Images of Simon ran through her mind as Loren was on top of her, touching her painfully.

No, she thought. I want Simon!

She cried and yelled and fought against Loren who was laughing and winning.

He was now in front of her, her clothes ripped.

"No, please!" She begged to him. She was losing.

She knew it and Simon. Oh, poor Simon will never want her again.

She cried out in pure agony as Loren entered her forcefully.

It was too much.

_No! _

The voice was in her head but it wasn't hers.

Loren was raping her and she could do nothing.

He thrusted into her painfully and hurt her.

She yelled, cried and begged to Loren to stop but he continued.

_Son of a bitch! Stop hurting her! Stop!_

This time the voice was clear and she knew it was Simon.

I'm sorry, she thought, hoping he could hear her.

Loren released inside her and pulled out.

Her clothes were ripped, her opening dripping with his seed, her body bruising.

She was hurting both physically and emotionally.

That's how he wanted her.

"Darkness, go, go and make her heart home again."

The dark cloud that was above her flew to her breast and melted to where her heart was, disappearing into her body.

Her hair and body glowed purple as she yelled in agony.

The darkness was destroying the good in her heart and body.

The pain was horrible.

It felt like when you jam your toe against a wall or when the door slams against your fingers.

She cried and fainted with too much pain in her body and heart.

_MIRA!_

The voice yelled out to her but she was gone.


	25. Truths

_Son of a bitch! Stop hurting her! Stop!_

Simon yelled at the vision in front of him.

Thanks to her necklaces, Tori and Simon were able to track Samira to an underground lair.

They had made their way inside the cave that was hidden very deep underground far from civilization.

Her necklaces floated and led the group to the lair and stopped when they had reached it.

Right now, they were inside but everywhere they went seemed to be a dead end.

Tori helped Simon create a spell to show what was happening to Samira.

She wished she hadn't when everyone saw Samira tied up on a gray marble table and yelling and fighting against the man who stole her.

When Loren had raped her, the girls looked away and hid in the shoulders of their lovers.

Simon closed his eyes but couldn't get the image out of his mind.

It burned him inside and out. He shook with anger and hatred and silent tears fell from his eyes.

He could still hear her screaming and begging for Loren to stop raping her.

He felt so useless. He wanted to stop Samira from being raped anymore.

He wanted to yank Loren off of her and kill him.

He had so much hatred he felt like he was drowning in it.

He forced himself to look at the image and saw her crying and her body bruised.

He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up.

He saw a dark cloud going inside her body, making her whole body and hair glow purple as she yelled in agony.

Hearing her cry out in so much pain brought tears to his eyes once more and the girls covered their ears.

The werewolves had their ears down as to not hear Samira's horrible cries of agony.

They tried to comfort their mates as best as they could with their own tears threatening to come up.

Simon saw Samira stop fighting and terror grew in his chest as he yelled out to her.

"MIRA!" He yelled out but she was gone and the image exploded leaving them with the images of what they saw.

No one said anything. Simon couldn't speak.

He felt guilty for not doing anything to help her at all.

After a long time, the girls stopped crying and were calming down but the images were on everyone's mind.

They heard footsteps and the werewolves stood in front of their mates protectively as they got closer.

"Kids?" The voice called out.

It couldn't be.

"Derek? Simon?" Another man's voice called out.

"Dad?" Simon asked. How did his father find them?

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" Chloe yelled as she ran ahead with Derek close behind.

Soon, 2adults emerged from the shadows.

"Mr. Lance?" Jessie asked.

It was their father that had come.

Derek, Chloe and Tori ran to Kit as the rest of the kids ran to Lance.

Simon stayed rooted to his spot.

"Are you kids alright? What happened?" Kit and Mr. Lance said at the same time.

"We're fine." Chloe said as she stood near Derek.

"Oh, thank God." Kit said as he held them once more.

"How did you find us?" Simon asked, avoiding Mr. Lance gaze.

"Kevin overhead you kids talking about someone named Loren and you needing to save Samira. We followed your tracks, which thanks to the paws of our boys, wasn't hard to miss."

Everyone stood quiet as they heard her name.

"Where is Samira? Where's my little girl?" Mr. Lance asked.

No one wanted to look at him.

"What's going on?" Kit asked as he notices the tension between the kids

Mr. Lance walked to Simon since he knew that the boy loved his little girl with his heart and soul in the same way, he loved her mother.

"Simon, please. What aren't you telling me?" He begged and Simon felt guilty.

He didn't want to be the one to tell him what had happened to her.

He looked away.

"Simon, please, if you love my little girl, tell me what happened to her? I can't lose her like I lost her mother. I just can't." He was crying now and Simon own tears had started to rise.

"I-I can't." Simon whispered to her father.

He couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

"Simon. I'm begging you tell me. I don't care how horrible the news may be. I need to know."

"Son," Kit said seriously. "Tell him."

Everyone was looking at him and Simon faced her father.

"You may want to sit down for this..."


	26. Success

"My queen." Loren said to his lover.

"My lord." She said seductively as she walked to him.

The spell had worked on her and she was a completely new woman.

She was wearing heavy dark makeup and wore dark purple swimsuit outfit with dark colored trims.

She has dark purple bands on her arms, left leg and some jeweled head bands.

She wears a semi-transparent shawl wrapped around her hip with dark purple bands around her left mid-thighs.

The black knee-high boots accentuates her almost naked body.

Loren wanted to take off her bra and underwear and take her on the floor but his needs would have to wait.

She was beautiful and remarkable like a creature from the dark should be

Her eyes were no longer hazel but purple and the heavy makeup accentuates her face and eyes.

Her hair was thicker, longer and reached her hips.

Her hair seemed alive with the negative force in the lair.

"Your tiara." Loren said to Samira as she walked up to him.

She leans down and he places it on her head, the purple tiara gleaming.

He kisses her forcefully and she accepts.

When he has against the wall, he bites her lip until he draws blood but she moans and grinds against him.

"My queen. It appears we have some unwanted guests in our lair."

She is unbuttoning his jeans.

"How many?" Samira asks. Her voice deep and feminine.

"A few werewolves, some kids and adults." He replies as he rips the shawl from her and tosses her to the ground.

She laughs as if enjoying this.

He gets on top of her.

"I want to kill them with your own hands." He orders as he rips her underwear and bra off.

He will simply cast another spell on her clothes to be good as new.

She moans in pleasure as he bites her neck hard, too hard.

Her purple eyes darken with hunger.

"As you wish, my lord." She replies.

"I will bring them to you and I shall watch as you destroy their lives."

They both laugh maniacally as he enters her forcefully.

An image comes to her mind of a young girl crying in pain.

Samira's purple eyes turn to hazel for a split second before the darkness in her heart banishes her good, giving her purple eyes back once again.

He thrusts in her, grunting as he pin her arms down on the floor.

She closes her eyes and arches her back, grinding with him...

* * *

.com/wiki/Disenchantix the outfit of Samira


	27. Destruction

Samira sits in her throne, waiting for the insignificant little pests to come into the throne room, walking right into their death.

Loren had gone after the intruders and was bringing them back.

A flapping of wings called her attention and she holds out her arm.

Two claws dig in her arm and she brings her arm to look at the creature that had landed.

"My little raven. Is my lord on its way?" The crow caws three times and she nods gratefully.

"He never fails me." She says.

Water is all over the place. Only she could see the amount of water in the air around her.

With her other arm, she thrusts her hand out, the water immediately following her movement and puts out the candles in the throne room.

"Thank you, my beloved pet." The raven caws and flies away to perch on a sill.

"Guys, shut up. Where did the dog go?"

She chuckles at the thought of her Loren becoming a dog to lead them to their doom.

"Children, quiet!"

Samira hears scratching and howling.

No doubt these were the werewolves.

There was straining noises coming from the other side.

"It...won't...open!" Someone said, the voice high.

"Let me. That monster has my little girl!" This was a man and she could tell the anger and hate in his voice was enough to create a few bottles of poison.

The man will be in a world of disappointment to realize that there was no girl here.

Just her and Loren.

After some banging and kicking and swearing, did the door finally budged.

Dust flew in and her hair flew back, the only thing that moved.

She moved her hand, causing the water to close the door and freezing the locks so there would be no escape.

"I can't see a thing in this dusty room." A girl yelled angrily.

"Tori! Get your butt out of my face!"

"You guys!"

"Children! Enough!"

"Maybe I can make some light."

Soon, a humming glowed and Samira propped her chin on her hand as she crossed her naked leg over the other, the shawl on her hip covering her legs.

"Jessie, can you make it brighter?"

"There will be no need for that." Samira announced as she signaled her raven to pull the lever to relit the candles.

"Who in the...?" A dark haired girl started to speak until her gaze fell on the woman on the blood red throne.

"Mira!" All the pathetic creatures said staring at her.

The werewolves stood and stared at her.

They had a guarded defensive stance.

"Mira! My little girl!" One of the adults with graying hair started to run to her while the other adult yelled at him to stop.

She flicked out her hand, contacting with his blood and bending it, causing the man to groan in pain.

"Mr. Lance!" The red head yelled as the golden haired werewolf started to run towards her but she simply did the same with that werewolf who whimpered.

"Mike!" The red head yelled as she started to make a move to run.

"Make a move and I'll kill your precious mate!" Samira yelled to the girl.

"You are such a bitch! Mira, stop fucking around!" Samira turned her gaze against the dark haired girl who had a defiant look on her face.

She decided to teach her a lesson.

She dropped her contact with the blood of the werewolf and man and tossed them back to the group.

"Mike!" The red head yelled as she ran to hold him.

The brown haired wolf sniffing and caressing the old man.

"What is your name?" Samira said as she stood up, the shawl on her hip falling to her legs.

There was a slight fear in the girls eyes.

Perfect.

"You know who I am! I'm Tori!" Samira noticed the crack in her voice that was barely noticeable.

She continued walking and stopped when a caw bought her attention.

She held out her arm and the raven perched on her arm.

"Is he here, my precious pet?" Samira cooed at raven.

A caw confirmed her question.

"Perfect." The raven flew away and a barking caller everyone's attention.

A golden retriever came and ran to Samira.

"Lightning!" Jessie yelled.

Samira chuckled.

"You are so pathetic. This is not a dog."

The dog glowed and a dark cloud swirled around the dog and it formed a body.

The body formed Loren.

"My queen." Loren said as he turned to Samira.

He grabbed her and was about to kiss her when an hate filled angry voice called out.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you fucking dog!"

She turned her attention to a blonde haired, brown eyed teenager with muscles that were visible.

Their eyes met and locked.

A jolt of familiarity covered her but it went away.

Something was happening to her body, a small warmth and familiarity.

"Mira, it's me. Simon."

He sounded familiar.

"My queen." Loren said as he turned to Samira, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She ignored the boy and turned to Loren.

"My lord." She whispers.

He leans in and whispers. "You know what you must do. I shall prepare the plans."

She nods and he disappears laughing.

Samira turns to the group, a seductive look on her face.

"You should not have come here. You will die slowly and painfully.

Samira was about to raise her hands when a candle whizzed past her.

She quickly and smoothly moved out of the way from the flaming candle.

The water came to her hand and formed a whip.

"You shall wish you have not done that."

Samira used the whip like water to smack at the one called Tori when the brown werewolf jumped in front of her, getting hit instead.

"Dave!" She yelled as the wolf hit the wall.

Samira didn't flinch as she used the whip to hit his paw and freeze him against the wall.

"How noble." Samira mocked.

"Stop it! This isn't you!" Jessie yelled as her hands glowed red with fire.

"Mira, stop, please." The old man had stood up and was staring at her.

He looked familiar to her and for a split second her eyes had gone hazel but the darkness chased away her memory of a girl laughing and running.

"He's your brother." Jessie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I have no brothers!" She yelled as she used the whip on her but the golden werewolf jumped in front of her.

He was frozen instantly with his face the only thing movable.

"Mike!" Jessie yelled as she started to throw a fireball to melt him but Samira used her free hand to control the blood in her arm.

Jessie groaned as the fire fizzled out and she tried to gain control of her arm.

"Stop it!" The blonde haired girl yelled.

The black werewolf was in front of her, protecting her.

Samira dropped the control in Jessie and froze her everything but her face and hands.

She will not be able to use her fire and melt herself free.

Samira notices the water around the werewolf.

"Your mutt will not be able to protect you if he is unable to move." She made a show of running to the blonde hair girl but the black werewolf ran towards her, his teeth bare.

Samira whispered. "Come and get it."

"Derek! No!" Yelled the girl.

Samira thrusted her hand just as the wolf jumped in the air.

She bended the blood in his body and forced him to yield to the ground.

The black werewolf whimpered and growled as he struggled to gain control of his body.

Samira simply tightened the blood, forcing said werewolf to summit to her will.

"You really should have listened to your mate." She said, smirking.

He just growled at her.

"Now you shall die!"

Samira made his blood grow hot until he howled in pain.

"No! Stop! You'll kill him!" The other man said.

"Please! Leave him alone! I love him! Take me instead!" The girl yelled, tears falling down her cheeks.

Samira frowned.

"You are willing to die for this mutt?" Samira asked, confusion in her heart.

Simon saw her stance softening, the anger in her eyes softening.

He took it to his advantage and spoke.

"Yes! She would! Because she loves him! He loves her! Just like how much I love you, Mira." Simon staring at her.

"Samira, listen to us. We all love you. You've been brainwashed. Loren is using you. We need you to fight this!" The man said who was obviously the father of Simon.

Her heart was confused and she didn't know what to think.

"You...I..." she dropped her control on the werewolf and covered her ears.

Images were running in her mind but the darkness stopped them easily.

"Shut up!" She created a massive wave of water crashing it down onto everyone.

They were groaning and coughing as the water disappeared.

"Mira, I am so sorry for not being there for you..." The man with graying hair said with tears in his eyes filled with regret.

Her heart sped up as the words managed to give her a small warmth.

A image of a young girl talking to her. "You have to fight this. He's your father."

Samira stared at the man and spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked as she felt a cold air rush through her.

"Mira, it's me. I'm your father."


	28. Battles

Simon was a mess of emotions as he stared upon Samira, dressed provocatively and sexy showing off her curves that made him speechless.

But her eyes were purple and the makeup she was wearing accentuated her face and eyes.

Simon felt anger and hate and jealousy as he saw Loren touch Samira intimately.

Only Simon could kiss her and touch her but he knew it wasn't her fault.

She was drunk on darkness and Loren had hurt her.

She was channeling her hurt and anger towards them.

"My father?" Simon noticed that she was confused by the way her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, your father and I am so sorry I haven't been there for you."

Everyone could notice the sadness and resentment in his voice.

"I have no father."

"Yes you do. I'm your father. I held you when you were born. You were my little girl, my little princess. You still are my princess. I know I've been ignoring you and treating you like you're a burden and made you feel like I didn't care but the reason was because I was afraid. Afraid of losing you. You look so much like your mother and it hurts me that she isn't here to help you with your powers. I know I should've been there for you but I wasn't and I'm begging for you to forgive me. I thought by ignoring you, I wouldn't be reminded how our lives have messed up but really I was running away from the truth. Running from my beautiful wonderful little girl who suffered more than she should have. Mira, I am so sorry for hurting you. I want you to fight this so you and I can rebuild our relationship. I want my little princess back."

Simon stared at Samira and whispered to his father.

"Dad, look her eyes."

Samira's eyes were dripping tears but she was emotionless.

"It's her father's words. They're triggering a response which means she isn't completely gone."

Samira blinked and felt her cheeks, which were wet for some reason.

Simon watched her touch her cheeks, looking at her fingers in confusion.

"Why...why am I dripping water?" She asked her voice afraid and confused.

"Because you are crying." Simon's father began. "You cry when you're sad or upset or when you miss someone."

"I do not...miss anyone." There was a hesitation tone in her voice as she spoke.

"You do." Simon began. "You miss us whether you want to admit it or not. We all miss you. We want you back. I want you back."

Simon stood up and saw her eyes flicker to hazel before going back to purple.

"Simon. Keep talking to her. She's confused and doesn't understand the emotions she's having." His father said to him.

"Mira, I love you. We all love you. Your father loves you."

"I am not loved by anyone!" She yelled angrily but Simon walked closer to her.

He had an idea.

"You're wrong. I love you. I've always loved you. That's why I'm here. Because I love you." Simon said as he stepped closed to her as tears continued to fall.

"No, stop talking!" Samira eyes kept flickering to hazel and purple, her good and bad side.

"No, I won't. You have to fight this. You have to stop this. You're hurting the people you love. You're hurting me." Simon's own eyes began to tear up as images of her being raped came up.

"Mira, I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to us but you have to know that I love you. I proved it before and I'll prove it over and over again because I love you."

Simon was now three feet in front of her and saw that she was confused and upset.

Finally, her eyes settled on purple and she stared at him.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she created water into icicles and threw then at Simon.

Simon jumped out of the way and saw the icicles crash onto the floor.

He closed the distance between them.

"Wh..." Samira began but Simon cupped her face and placed his lips against hers.

She struggled but Simon kissed her harder and she was stiff and rigid until she slowly gave in to the kiss.

He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

He knew she was still there, hidden deep inside but hopefully this kiss will help clear her mind.

When his hands moved down to grab her arms, he was suddenly yanked away and felt his body slam to the ground.

"Simon!" A chorus of voices rang out.

"How dare you kiss my queen?" A dark voice boomed and Simon looked up to see Loren, standing between them, eyes flashing anger.

"Simon..." Everyone turned to see Samira glowing as her eyes were turning hazel.

Relief rushed through Simon as he saw Samira's glow grow stronger.

But it was crushed when Loren shot dark clouds against Samira.

"No! You will not fight this! Darkness! Go into her body and destroy the light!"

Samira yelled as she clutched her stomach and crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Simon yelled with anger and hatred in his voice. "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Everyone saw Samira shake on the ground as dark clouds swirled around her and seeped into her skin.

"You bastard!" Samira's father had started to run but Loren had snapped his fingers and everyone was tied to chains.

"What the hell?" Tori yelled as she struggled against the chains.

The solved were chained to the ground.

"You heartless monster! You killed her mother now you're going to kill her!"

Everyone stood quiet and stopped moving the only noise of Samira struggling against the dark clouds.

"Her mother was a nuisance. She wasn't powerful like Samira. Hell, no one can compete with a blood Bender. Her mother was killed because she refused to give me the location of Samira but her mistake was saying your name as she died. I've lost Samira once and I am not about to lose her again. I need her to kill all humans off of this pathetic planet."

"Son of a bitch! You're hurting her! You're hurting my little girl!"

Loren smiled as he withdrew a knife and walked to Mr. Lance.

"This is nothing. I've done worse things worse to her."

Everyone was too preoccupied with what was going on between Loren and Samira's father that no one noticed Samira's glow on her body grow hot, her eyes returning to hazel, her soul fighting against the dark clouds.

Hearing about her mother struck a chord against her heart and the words, "I killed her mother." set an anger boiling through her body like liquid fire.

Her grief, anger, hurt boiled through and smacked her back to reality, back to the truth and it gave her strength to fight the darkness and avenge her mother.

"Now you will be next!" Loren yelled as he stabbed her father in his stomach.

"Mr. Lance!" Chloe, Jessie, Tori, Simon, and Kit yelled while the wolves howled.

Loren took out the knife streaked with blood and laughed.

"Now no one will be able to save her!" Loren exclaimed as Mr. Lance shirt dampened with blood and his eyes were glazing over.

Everyone yelled to him but he was dying and his last words were, "Forgive me, Mira."


	29. Light and Dark

Samira had managed to sit up and kneel on her knees, struggling against the swirling black clouds hitting her skin when she saw Loren stab her father and laughed.

Shock and anger rushed through her and her eyes dropped tears.

"Daddy..." She whispered.

She saw the blood drip from the knife and from her father's shirt.

She had lost her mother and her father was dying because of her.

She heard her father's last words that hit her heart with a pang. "Forgive me, Mira." And his body fell limp.

"No," She trembled with anger and grief and hate as she clutched her shawl.

"No," In that moment, her emotions were so negative, so pain inducing that her body shot out an explosive wave of golden light, killing off the dark clouds.

She felt her hair lift up and she felt something warm form on her forehead.

The grief and anger and pain of losing her father by the man who had raped her, hurt her, and killed her mother was so strong, the glow around her increased so high, it was blinding.

"No, it is not possible!" She heard Loren's voice filling with a fear she had never heard.

She felt empowered by the glow and slowly stood up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She caught her reflection in a mirror and saw that her hair was flowing as if it were in the wind.

Her body was glowing with a yellowish aura around her body.

Her forehead had a filled in outline of a crescent moon, glowing with a bright light.

Her clothes and makeup were gone and she was wearing a floor length cap sleeve white gown that was soft like feathers yet sturdy.

The sleeves looked like seashells.

The top of the gown had golden circles forming around the top.

Right under her breasts were sequin beads that formed a belt like style.

The bottom of the gown flew out like a curtain touching the floor.

Her eyes were hazel.

She turned to Loren, grief and anger growing in her body so strong, it hurt.

"Mira!" She heard everyone yell but she paid no mind to them. She focused on Loren who was trembling.

"You..but...how..."

"Yes, Loren..." Samira spoke but her voice was of a woman's, soft yet strong. "You killed me and my husband but no one uses my daughter."

Samira was being possessed by her mother's spirit who felt her distress.

"But...you..."

"You killed my husband. You raped my daughter," Samira spoke with anger and hate so venomous, everyone flinched.

"And you've hurt her friends and her lover. You've turned her against the people she loved."

Samira's body seemed to glow even brighter and her face was filled determination, anger, hate and vengeance.

"You will not hurt her!"

"You will not keep her from me!" Loren yelled as he shot out his arms, his fingertips shooting out dark clouds that surrounded Samira and her glow.

"No!" Simon yelled as he struggled to get to her.

Soon, a whoosh bought his attention as he saw streaks of light break through the swirling tornado of dark clouds that hid Samira.

Soon, the light exploded and pushed back the clouds.

Loren struggled against the light and pushed harder but Samira's glowing crescent moon on her forehead glowed and Samira's shout out her arms and tossed out her light.

"You will pay for what you've done."

Loren was angry and shooting out even more power.

"You will no longer destroy the light."

Samira stepped closer, her light flowing out of her fingertips.

Loren hit a wall and the light was consuming his power.

"You will die by our hands."

Samira crescent moon shot out a beam of light toward Loren and he yelled in agony as he hit the ground, holding his head.

The light faded and Samira started to control his blood, her light balancing the dark so she would not be overwhelmed.

She forced him to stand up as he struggled against her futile.

"Now you will die!" Samira yelled and curled her fists, causing his blood to boil and cook, his wings crumbling against his back.

He yelled and yelled as Samira boiled the blood even more, his skin cracking and ripping apart, his wings turning into dust.

"From death you escaped." Samira and her mother spoke at the same time. "To death you shall meet. Light will prevail and dark shall wither!"

Samira crescent moon glowed and shot a beaming light towards Loren that enveloped him in a cocoon while Samira burned his blood and his body and wings withered into dust.

Samira dropped her hands and her crescent moon retracted the beam of light.

She turned to the people and walked towards them.

They all had shock and fear written in their faces but she simply smiled.

"Do not worry young ones. He is gone and will no longer hurt you."

Relief washed over them.

Samira walked over the dead corpse and kneeled.

"I am sorry my beloved for not having come sooner. I am sorry for putting you in danger when it was the last thing I wanted to. But now it is over and our little girl is safe. You've raised her to be so strong. I will see you soon my beloved."

Samira bent and kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

She stood and walked to Kit.

"You must be Kit."

"Yes."

"Good, then I expect you to watch over my daughter and her friends. They need someone to help them with their powers and a place to stay. Can you do that for me, Kit?"

"Yes. You can trust me."

Samira smiled.

"Thank you."

Finally, she walked to Simon who looked downright confused.

She chuckled.

"You are Simon, are you not?"

"Uh," Simon cleared his throat. "Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you. I thank you for looking after my daughter."

She saw pride glow in his eyes.

"I want you to take care of my daughter. She loves you and I know you love her which is why you came here."

"Yes ma'am. I love her." Simon felt weird talking to Samira's face but it was her mother who was speaking to him.

Samira smiled. "Take care of her and don't hurt her. She's been hurt enough. I want her to be loved, I want her to live the best life she can have."

"I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure she's happy and loved and I promise I'll never hurt her."

There was a fierce determination in his voice that warmed her and she knew he wasn't lying.

"You remind me of my husband when we were young." She said as she ruffled his hair.

She stood up.

"Now I must go. Thank you everyone for caring my daughter. None of this is your fault. Forgive her for the things she's done under the influence of darkness."

Samira waved a hand over the air, causing the water to break the chains around everyones wrists.

"Take care of one another. I am grateful for what you have done."

Samira waved a hand over the body of her father and husband and the water cocooned him and disappeared.

"I love you, Mira." She whispered as she stepped out of her daughter's body and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

.com/wiki/Usagi_Tsukino link to her gown. There are also the link of what she was wearing when she was dark on my profile


	30. Together again

Simon saw Samira glow momentarily before it died away.

Her white dress returned to the swimsuit Loren had put on her.

The crescent moon on her forehead disappeared along with the light.

Samira moaned and fell but Simon caught her in his arms.

Tears of joy fell to his eyes as she opened her eyes, her hazel eyes upon him.

"Simon..." She croaked out. She felt really weak and tired.

"Mira, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I..."

Samira covered his mouth with her hand.

"Its okay. It's not your fault. It was Loren. I should've believed you."

"Oh, Mira." Simon's heart was beating hard against his chest, filled with love and relief.

Everyone else was tending to their lovers while Kit checked the kids.

Simon hugged her to his chest as he softly cried against her head as she hugged his waist.

When he pulled back, she was smiling up at him.

"I love you Simon." She whispered as she traced her finger against his bottom lip.

"I love you, Mira." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, holding her as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	31. Epilogue

_3 weeks later._

Loren was gone and dead, Samira and her friends and brothers moved in with Kit.

They had moved out for a bigger house with more rooms and bathrooms.

Samira repeatedly said she was sorry to everyone and they reassured her it was okay.

She closed her fathers account and took the cash, using Simon to wipe their memory of the bank accountant when they were done.

Samira had gathered her belongings and cleaned the house of everything so there would be no trace of her or her family in the house.

She made a small burial ground in a forest near her father's home and cried quietly until she no longer had tears in her eyes.

She forgave her father and felt good that it wasn't her fault that her father ignored her.

It never was.

They moved a mile out of town from New York State and everyone got acquainted with the new lifestyle they were to live.

Unfortunately, Kit said they had to act like a family so the teens will not be able to go public with their relationship.

One can imagine the fight that was put up and everyone reluctantly agreed.

Simon and Samira are closer than ever before inseparable.

Since they couldn't be public with their relationship, they went on walks through the forest although it usually ended up with them making out.

They even had their own special place in the forest where they talked, ate, made out, and enjoyed each others company.

They talked about the battle and spoke about everything the good and bad before it was banished to the back of their minds.

Right now, Samira and Simon were in the forest, in their spot, sitting on top of a fallen trunk with Samira straddling his lap, his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck as they kissed.

She pulled back for air and Simon searched her lips again but she pulled back more.

"We should get back. Your dad might get worried."

He pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

She moaned as she felt him kiss her pulse. Then kissed it again and again and again.

"Simon..." She breathed out as he pulled his lips away from her skin and placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Mira." He whispered as he rubbed her back affectionately.

"I love you, Simon." She whispered back as Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer and she snuggled deeper.

"I don't want you to ever leave me. I want you to stay with me so I can love you and care for you."

Samira smiled at Simon's words.

"I'll never leave you, Simon. I don't think I can if I wanted to."

"Good." Simon murmured against her lips.

"Aren't you tired from sitting like this?" She asked as she pulled back slightly.

"Almost. Not quite." He said as he kisses her once more.

She pulled back again.

"But if you're tired, I won't be able to make love to you, you know." She whispered against his ear as she trailed her hands under his shirt.

"We haven't done anything for the past few weeks, Simon. I miss you." She murmured as she places his hands against her breasts and starts to move slightly against him.

He kisses her lips, suddenly filled with desire.

He starts to squeeze her breasts then roams her body.

He missed her, he missed the fun times they had together, he missed her body and her touch and he wanted her.

Just as he started to unbutton her shirt, she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"We should go so that tonight, I can...relax you. You need to be relaxed."

She whispered against his lips.

"You know how to torture me don't you?" He said as he pulled back and pushed back her hair.

"It will be worth the wait." She says teasingly.

Simon waggles his eyebrows and she laughs.

"Alright but I'm not ready to go yet."

She rolls her eyes but leans in and kisses him.

* * *

There will be a sequel! thnxs for reading


End file.
